SEPARATION
by Motoharunana
Summary: Baik Sakura dan Sasuke, keduanya telah hanyut dalam 'Kisah masa lalu' yang tersimpan disudut pikiran mereka masing-masing/ DLDR!. Chap 8 up! Happy Reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

Langit kali ini membiru, awan yang bergerumbul diatasnya juga menampakkan ketenangan yang tercipta pada suasana siang itu. angin yang berhembus memainkan anak-anak rambut dari gadis bermahkota merah jambu yang kini sedang asyik berkutat dengan benda elektronik di tangannya. Handphone. Tatkala mata emeraldnya begitu serius dan antusias membaca kata demi kata yang tersusun rapi di layar handphonenya. Lengkungan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengembang. Bahagia? Oh, tentu saja! Gadis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri pada handphonenya. Gila? Sepertinya tidak. Bisa jadi itu ekspresi kegembiraannya yang berlebihan meski gadis itu tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Hanya pesan singkat sederhana dari seorang teman lama. Ia membaca kata-kata itu perlahan.

_From: Temari 'galak'  
Received:  
11.30 am  
Tuesday, Januari 14__th__ 20xx_

_Hei Foreheaaaaad, apa kabar? Masih menyimpan nomerku? Sombong sekali saat ini tidak pernah menghubungiku-_- _

Sakura yang membaca pesan tersebut menahan tawa dibuatnya. Oh itu pesan dari nenek cerewet yang dulu menjadi teman dekat Sakura. Sakura mulai memencet tombol reply di handphonenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

To: Temari 'galak'  
sent:  
11.35 am  
_Tuesday, Januari 14__th__ 20xx_

_Wah si nenek galak rupanya ya? Aku baik sekaliiii bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang sombong, aku tidak sombong-_- oia, omong-omong tumben sekali kau menghubungiku, ada apa? Pasti ada sesuatu._

Sakura memencet tombol sent pada handphonenya dan menutup handphone flipnya itu sebentar sambil menunggu balasan dari Temari, Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan dan duduk di bangku yang berada di tepi jalan, sambil mengistirahatkan kakinya sebentar. Tak lama setelahnya, balasan di handphone Sakura masuk. Sakura yang sedari tadi tersenyum kini menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di artikan.

From: Temari 'galak'  
_11.45 am  
Tuesday, Januari 14__th__ 20xx_

_Kenapa kau masih memanggilku begitu sih? Aku kan sudah menjadi wanita yang lemah lembut dan baik hati hehe :p aku sangat baiiiiik. oia, kau tahu saja kalau aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Hari Sabtu akan ada pertemuan kelas kita yang dulu forehead. Pertemuannya diadakan jam 19.00 di rumahku. Petemuannya tidak resmi kok. Kau boleh memakai baju apa saja sesukamu hehe dan yang pasti 'dia' akan datangloh :p kau harus datang yaaaaa, aku tunggu :)_

DEG!

Entah kenapa hati Sakura seperti berhenti berdetak kala temari menulis kata 'dia' dibalasan pesan Sakura. Yang jelas kini air mata mulai menggenang di permukaan mata Sakura. Ia belum siap. Sungguh! Untuk bertemu dengannya rasanya begitu sulit untuk Sakura. Bagaimana ini? Perasaan Sakura dibuat berdebar karenanya. Rasanya bahagia namun entah kenapa di satu sisi ia merasa sakit dibuatnya. Bagaimana ini? Perasaan Sakura terasa seperti terombang-ambing. Dan satu tetesan air mata entah kenapa kini telah lolos dari mata Sakura.

.

.

**SEPARATION**

All chara is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This Story is mine!

Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO. And Other

Teen (T)

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Romance, Friendship, Hurt&Comfort

Author PoV

I just borrowed all chara without taking any profit!

Just for fun! DLDR!

.

.

.

Rasanya hari cepat sekali berlalu. Sambil menatap jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Laki-laki berambut Raven itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Rasanya begitu malas sekali. Kalau saja ia tidak membuat janji pada sahabat pirang jabriknya kalau ia akan datang ke acara pertemuan kelas 3 nya dulu, mungkin sekarang ia masih rebahan diatas kasurnya yang empuk dan menenangkan. Mengingat ini liburan terakhir kuliah tahun ke 3nya dan kembali ketempat tinggalnya, Sasuke—anak laki-laki itu mulai membersihkan dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Selekas ia mandi, ia mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Anak laki-laki bermata onyx itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru campuran dengan kaus di dalamnya berwarna putih. Memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu cats berwarna hitam. Sasuke berpenampilan sempurna hari ini. Padahal busana yang dikenakannya sederhana. Namun itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan laki-laki berkulit putih bersih dan berhidung mancung ini. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni undakan-undakan tangga dengan gesit dan duduk disamping kakaknya yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengannya dengan potongan rambut yang berbeda yang kini tengah menonton siaran televisi.

" Rapih sekali, mau kemana sih ototo-ku yang tampan ini?~" goda Itachi—kakak Sasuke dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke hanya menatapnya malas. Tanpa menyahut godaan itachi, Sasuke mengalihkan matanya ke siaran televisi yang sedang di tonton oleh kakak tercintanya itu.

"Kau mau berkencan dengan gadis ya sampai menghabiskan parfum satu botol begitu? Rupanya Sasu-chan sudah besar~" goda Itachi lagi.

Yang digoda kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke penggoda dan memberikan deathglare andalannya pada si penggoda.

"Cerewet sekali sih!" ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Itachi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu. Mudah terpancing.

"Uh galaknyaaaa~" sahut Itachi menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasang tampang sebal andalannya namun tanpa sepengetahuannya seseorang berambut pirang jabrik telah mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Lama sekali sih, SA-SU-CHAN!" ucapan dari anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik menekankan ucapannya pada kata Sasu-chan. Sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini tengah cengengesan menatapnya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, dobe!" ucap Sasuke sinis. Naruto—sahabat Sasuke itu hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang sudah biasa di dengarnya. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah bersama sahabatnya itu, Sasuke berteriak pada kakaknya yang kini terfokus lagi pada televisi yang di tontonnya.

"Aku pergi dulu baka-aniki."

Gadis musim semi itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya bersama ketiga sahabat karibnya—Ino, Hinata dan Kin. Kaki-kaki mereka melangkah menuju rumah temari yang kini telah ada di hadapan mereka. pintu gerbangnya telah dibuka sedari tadi, lebih tepatnya di biarkan terbuka. Mata gadis musim semi itu menangkap sosok pemilik rumah yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Teras rumah temari yang besar juga rumput-rumput terawat disekitarnya menambah suasana yang menyejukkan untuk malam ini. Lampu-lampu hias yang berkelip, juga meja-meja yang terisi makanan dan minuman yang tersedia disana. Pertemuan kelas dilakukan semewah ini? Apa mungkin? Temari menggunakan baju sederhana namun terlihat cantik dikenakan olehnya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut nanas yang begitu gadis musim semi itu kenali. Bukankah dia Shikamaru?

'Hai forehead. Akhirnyaaa kau datang" teriak Temari pada gadis yang kini menghampirinya bersama 3 sahabat karibnya. Temari memeluk Sakura erat sekali, lalu melepaskan pelukannya kali itu.

"tentu saja aku datang." Sahut Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat angkuh-seangkuhnya. Temari tertawa dibuatnya. Lalu Temari memeluk ke-3 rekan Sakura yang tak lain juga rekan dekatnya dulu semasa SMA.

"apa kabar kalian? Ah aku rindu sekaliiiiii" Tanya Temari pada ke-3 gadis itu minus Sakura yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Shikamaru dan Teman gemuknya yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu.

Ke-3 gadis itu—Ino, Hinata dan Kin menjawabnya dengan kompak. Dan melanjutkan obrolan seru mereka. kini beralih pada Sakura. Sakura tengah asyik berbincang dengan laki-laki biasa dengan IQ Luar biasa.

"Tumben sekali sih kau mau datang cepat ke acara seperti ini shika?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya malas.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu? Merepotkan" sahut Shikamaru dengan kata andalannya sedari dulu. Sakura yang ditanggapi seperti itu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kau ini tidak pernah berubah. Ubah sedikit kenapa kata-kata andalanmu itu. misalnya yang tadinya kau bilang 'menyebalkan' kini kau ubah menjadi 'menyenangkan'. 'kan enak didengarnya. Bukan begitu Chouji?" Sakura meminta pendapat Chouji yang kini tengah terfokus dengan kripik kentang favoritnya. Chouji hanya mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sakura menatapnya jijik lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru yang kini menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau juga tidak pernah berubah. Kau masih cerewet seperti dulu. Kau juga kalau bisa ubah sedikit kecerewetanmu itu bisa 'kan? Pantas saja Sasuke yang tidak peka itu, tidak merespon perasaanmu…"

Kata-kata Shikamaru kini membuat Sakura terdiam. Air muka Sakura kini berubah 180 derajat. Menyebut nama seseorang itu, entah kenapa membuat Sakura mematung dibuatnya. Sakura menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan poninya. Shikamaru yang merasa hawa di sekitarnya mulai berubah, kini menatap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah. Entah kenapa, Shikamaru merasa ucapannya barusan sudah kelewatan.

"….Sakura, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu." shikamaru meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Namun tidak ada respon dari gadis bermanik emerald itu. entah bagaimana perasaan gadis itu yang jelas, emosi yang saat ini dirasakan gadis itu tidak dapat diartikan oleh siapapun. Shikamaru yang merasa bersalah menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entah sejak kapan secara tiba-tiba Temari bersama Ino, Hinata dan Kin kini sudah berada di dekat Shikamaru dan Sakura berada. Temari menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Begitu juga ke-3 rekan sahabat baik Sakura itu. ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Sai, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino, dan Tayuya yang tidak disadari oleh Shikamaru.

" Ada apa ini?" suara polos Sai memecah keheningan suasana yang terasa begitu aneh saat ini. Sedang Neji kini menginjak kaki Sai dan menatapnya seolah berkata 'jangan merusak suasana'. Lee yang sedari dulu begitu mengenal Sakura kini hanya diam saja menatapnya.

"Aku rasa aku telah menyiapkan minuman yang sangat banyak untuk kalian, ada yang ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Temari mengalihkan perhatian seluruh teman-temannya yang seolah tengah menonton drama gratisan. Kiba, Lee, Shino, Tayuya, Ino, dan Kin mengikuti Temari seolah membiarkan Shikamaru dan Sakura menyelesaikan masalah mereka. sedang Sai dan Kiba masih sibuk menatap mereka.

Hinata kini merangkul pundak Sakura dengan lembut. "Sakura… tenanglah. Kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan? Jangan begitu, Shikamaru amat bersalah denganmu." Suara lembut Hinata menguar di keheningan malam yang terasa begitu sunyi ini. Shikamaru yang semakin bersalah pun kini memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan meminta maaf kembali pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ucapanku yang kelewatan itu. aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kini Sakura mulai menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi wajahnya. dan suara Sakura kali itu menyahut ucapan Shikamaru yang gelisah karenanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shika." Sakura tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit. Sai yang melihat senyum Sakura, kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dipastikan.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Shikamaru meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang tadi. Sungguh kini Shikamaru bernafas lega dibuatnya. Dan hinata kini juga bernafas lega sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan berujar "syukurlah."

Suara Shikamaru kini memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka untuk sesaat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghampiri Temari dan yang lainnya?" ajak Shikamaru kepada 4 orang yang tengah berdiri disana. Semuanya mengangguk. Shikamaru berjalan duluan bersama dngan Hinata dan Kiba. Sedang Sakura berjalan amat sangat lamban dan seperti enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Sai yang sedari tadi diam menatap gadis musim semi itu, kini menyamai langkahnya dengan Sakura yang berjalan malas-malas disampingnya. Hening. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Sai benci suasana seperti ini. Dulu ketika seperti ini, Sakura selalu bisa memulai obrolan dari awal. Namun kini? Entah kenapa Sai merasa Sakura banyak berubah.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Sai pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan malas-malas. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri menghadap Sai yang kini juga berhenti karenanya.

"Apa? Kenapa Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sai kini terdiam. Entah kenapa kini ia tidak bisa memperbincangkan apapun pada Sakura. Rasanya semua begitu terasa lain. Padahal dulu semasa SMA Sai sering sekali bercerita banyak pada Sakura dan sebaliknya. Sakura yang menunggu ucapan Sai masih terdiam. Sai menatap senyum Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, senyummu itu…." ucapan Sai terhenti.

Sakura yang merasakan Sai memperhatikannya sedari tadi itu, mananyakan ucapan Sai yang terputus itu.

"Senyumku kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang masih tersenyum sama seperti sebelumnya.

"….Kau bahagia malam ini?" tanya Sai pada Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggu ucapannya. Sakura terdiam sebentar. Nampak berpikir. Ekspresi Sakura kali ini tidak bisa diartikan. Sakura tersenyum kembali.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Sahut Sakura.

Sai menatap Sakura penuh menyelidik kali ini. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu merasa risih dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"kau merasa senang?" tanya Sai lagi.

Sakura nampak terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat. Namun Sakura mulai tertawa dengan pertanyaan Sai yang ia anggap konyol itu.

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja Sai. Kenapa sih dengan pertanyaanmu itu? konyol sekali haha" sahut Sakura sambil tertawa. Sai yang melihat Sakura tertawa tidak ikut untuk tertawa bersama Sakura. Ia justru menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dalam telinganya. Tawa Sakura, tawa Sakura terdengar begitu hambar di telinganya. Masih menatap Sakura yang seperti itu, kini Sakura sukses memberhentikan tawanya yang membuat kedua tulang pipinya sakit itu. Namun kini entah kenapa pernyataan Sai, membuat Sakura bungkam dan terpaku. Seolah sebuah pisau yang tajam menghunus hatinya begitu saja. Terasa amat sakit.

"Mungkin kau tersenyum Sakura, tapi aku tahu kalau senyummu itu palsu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keramaian itu amat terasa sekarang dirumah Temari. Nampaknya banyak anak-anak telah hadir ditempat tersebut. Ada Tenten yang kini sudah berbincang bersama dengan Hinata. Ada Shion yang tengah berdiri bersama dengan Tayuya, Ayame dan Sasame yang tengah meminum minuman berwarna di tangan mereka masing-masing. Ada segerombolan laki-laki juga disana. Namun nampaknya semua belum lengkap karena kurangnya si 'biang rusuh' dan sahabat karibnya si 'pangeran es' yang menjadi 2 makhluk unik yang paling dicari-cari dalam kelas itu. semua orang yang kini sibuk dengan kegiatannya sontak memberhentikan kegiatan mereka secara bersamaan . pandangan mereka teralihkan pada 2 makhluk yang berjalan layaknya artis hollywood di atas karpet merah, sayangnya karpet merah itu kini hanya jalan setapak yang menghubungkannya ke keramaian tersebut. 2 makhluk yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya kini menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dalam susasana hening seperti ini, Anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu berteriak heboh membuat semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa dibuatnya.

"HELLOOOO EVERYBODY, HOW ARE YOU TODAAAAAAY?"

Semua menatap Naruto tertawa. Sedang laki-laki pendiam di sebelahnya menatap Naruto dengan tajam. seolah terusik dengan suara khas anak pemilik 'walikota di tempat itu.

"berisik, dobe!" ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan sahabat terbaiknya itu. ia kini menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Temari. Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru dan berteriak lebih heboh dari sebelumnya.

"OOIIIII SHIKAMARU, KUDENGAR KAU AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN TEMARI YAAA? BENAR BEGITU?"

.

.

"EEEEH?"

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menganga dibuatnya. Jadi pesta kali ini adalah perayaan? Semua orang kini memandang Shikamaru dan Temari, meminta penjelasan atas pertemuan kali ini. Shikamaru yang tadi sempat terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto kini menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan Temari wajahnya sudah memerah semerah tomat.

"Apa ? kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Yang lainnya masih menatap Shikamaru dan Temari dengan pandangan yang masih belum berubah dari sebelumnya. sedangkan Naruto kini berteriak sama seperti sebelumnya.

"JAWAB SAJA DULU PERTANYAANKU, TINGGAL JAWAB APA SUSAHNYA SIH?" Naruto masih berteriak heboh begitu. Semua yang ada disitu sudah kebal mendengar teriakan Naruto. seolah pita suara Naruto begitu tebal sehingga sulit untuk putus. Temari sepertinya bingung ingin menjawab apa pertanyaan dari Naruto. Kini Shikamaru menjawab dengan santai sambil menghela nafas.

"merepotkan. Memang kalau 'iya' kenapa? " Shikamaru menekankan kata iya dalam ucapannya.

Yang lainnya Sontak menghampiri Shikamaru dan Temari. Mengerubungi mereka. naruto yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak kini berlari ke arah mereka. sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang kini tengah mengerubungi Shikamaru dan Temari. Lalu matanya mengarah kepada 3 wanita yang tengah tertawa memandangi mereka. Ino, Hinata, dan Kin. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Namun ia tidak tahu itu apa. Sasuke yang tidak suka keramaian itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar situ sebentar karena sahabat bodohnya sedang asyik dengan suasana yang tidak amat ia sukai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah karena perasaannya yang begitu terasa sakit atau ucapan Sai yang kelewat benar nampaknya kini membuat air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Sakura. Sungguh, kali ini Sakura tidak kuat lagi menahan apa yang ada dihatinya selama ini. Sai berucap lirih pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan pedih.

"Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud….." ucapan Sai terhenti karena Sakura menyelaknya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura merasa hatinya kebas untuk saat ini. Air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya seperti terasa siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Sai… tidak apa-apa…" selak Sakura parau.

Sai menatap Sakura dengan lembut namun seperti ingin tahu tentang apa yang Sakura rasakan. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu pun merasa semakin sedih. Ia benci dikasihani. Namun untuk kali ini kesedihannya tidak dapat ia tahan-tahan lagi. Rasanya ingin teriak tapi tidak bisa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun sepertinya sia-saia karena air mata itu, kini telah lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sakura terdiam. Jemari Sai seolah menghalau air mata Sakura saat itu.

"kau… menangis?" tanya Sai terkejut.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Kini Sai bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari Sakura. Yang kini menundukkan kepalanya menghadap tanah kering dan helaian-helaian rumput yang tertanam didalamnya. Sai kini menggenggam tangan Sakura yang lebih kecil dari ukuran tangannya. Memberika perlindungan kepada tangan mungil itu yang terasa begitu kebas.

"menangislah, tidak apa-apa. Dengan menangis bisa saja kau menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada dihatimu…." Ucap Sai pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan bertambah menangis dibuatnya. Sai masih menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura saat itu. sakura menangis sesegukan . menumpahkan apa yang ada dihatinya. Mengeluarkan beban berat yang telah memupuk selama 5 tahun belakangan. Lama Sakura menangis, kini Sakura sudah bisa menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Dan suara Sakura kini tertangkap di telinga Sai.

"Sai menurutmu…. Apa aku—" sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat itu, ia menarik nafas sebentar.

Sai yang mendengarkan dengan seksama suara Sakura kini menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Menunggu ucapan Sakura yang sengaja Sakura gantung. Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya tersebut.

—salah masih menyimpan perasaan ini?"

Hening.

Sai seolah mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Menyimpan perasaan? Apa perasaan untuk laki-laki itu?

"Perasaan untuk 'dia'? " Tanya Sai dengan penekanan kata dia pada ucapannya. Sakura mengangguk ragu. Sambil menghapus beberapa sisa air mata yang tersisa di bagian wajahnya. kini Sai tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak juga. Menyimpan perasaan itu tidak ada yang salah Sakura… tapi aku Cuma bisa mengingatkan, perasaan yang disimpan itu ibarat bom waktu yang dapat meledak kapan saja. Bukan begitu?"

Sakura menyimak kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sai saat ini. Memikirkan kata-kata itu dengan pasti diotaknya. Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Sai barusan. Sepertinya perasaan Sakura saat ini memang sudah pada batasnya. Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"jadi menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sai tersenyum lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. mengusap helaian merah muda Sakura dengan lembut dan menenangkan. Sai menempelkan telunjuknya ke pipinya.

"Kalau menurutku, kenapa tidak kau coba nyatakan? Memang sih wanita selalu gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaan. Tapi kalau menurutku tidak ada salahnya, dari pada kau begitu memikrkan bagaimana perasaannya padamu. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Aku rasa dia juga akan mengerti Sakura. Apalagi kau sudah menunggunya selama itu hehehe."

Ucapan Sai kali ini mampu membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali sebelum akhirnya Sakura tersenyum tulus dan menundukkan badannya sebentar di depan Sai sebagi tanda terima kasihnya atas saran Sai.

"Arigatou Sai, aku jadi mengerti…" ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Sai kali melebarkan cengirannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayo Sakura, lebih baik sekarang kita bergabung dengan yang lain." Ajak Sai pada Sakura yang kini sudah melangkah di depan Sakura. Kini sakura tersenyum kembali dan menyahut ajakan Sai padanya.

"Tentu saja,"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan saat ini. Tidak lagi berat seberat beban hati yang ia rasakan kemarin-kemarin. Kini beban hatinya telah terangkat sedikit. Sai kini telah menjauh dari jangkauan mata Sakura. Sedang sakura kini menatap langit gelap yang bertabur beribu-ribu kerlip bintang diangkasa. Senyum tak henti-hentinya merekah dari bibir ranumnya. Kini pandangannya ia fokuskan pada jalan. Dan baru saja ia melangkah, matanya menatap sosok yang begitu ia hafal. Rambutnya, bola matanya juga gayanya. Lagi Sakura terdiam menatap sosok itu. namun Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. ' Tidak! ini hanya halusinasi' inner Sakura. Sakura melangkah nyaris melewati orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia terpaku. Ini benar dia! Sesorang itu, seseorang yang kini membuat detakan tak menentu dihatinya. Dan kini tatapan mereka bertemu, onyx bertemu emerald. Tatapan mereka beradu. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya yang jelas saat itu emerald Sakura telah hanyut dalam pesona onyx gelap yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

_When I see your eyes, I feel lost in your self.._

_And made me think about you, _

_._

_._

_._

_How can I live without you?_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Ficts pelepas galauuuu karena UTS yang menyebalkan -w- dan berkat ficts ini aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa ngetik ficts sepanjaaaaaaang ini. *gaje*.

Disini menceritakan pertemuan Sakura dan temen-temennya termasuk Sasuke yang udah lama gak ketemu. Ibaratnya reunian gitu deh hehehehe :3

Aku suka Naruto disini, cerewet banget! Hobi teriak-teriak gitu, padahal kan gak ada orang yang kaya gitu hahahaha

Pokonya segini saja dulu ficts dari aku untuk kalian. Kalau ngerasa ngebosenin, atau gak enakin, atau apalah segala macemnya, tolong bilang ya ke aku hehehehe aku siap menampung segala kritik, saran dan flame sakalipun :D

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca cerita ini… Mind to Review? :3

Regard

Motoharunana~


	2. Chapter 2

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Emerald itu menatap dalam mata onyx yang kini juga tengah menatapnya intens. Keduanya seperti mendapati sesuatu dari kedua tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan maknanya dari tatapan keduanya. Tatapannya, seperti terdapat semacam kerinduan? Atau itu hanyalah penglihatan dari satu sisi semata? Entahlah tidak ada yang tahu jelas pokok permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Keduanya tersadar dan kini keduanya sama-sama membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain. Sakura yang merasakan kekakuan ini pun akhirnya berusaha menghampiri Sasuke yang entah kini sedang menatap apa, walau sesekali terlihat dari ekor matanya ia melirik Sakura. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. pandangan mereka bertemu kembali, tapi kali ini tidak memandang seperti tadi. Hanya sebuah pandangan yang mengartikan salam 'pertemuan' diantara keduanya. Hening. Keduanya samasama masih membungkam mulutnya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara keramaian di kejauhan juga suara angin yang kini sedang berhembus pelan. Tak ada yang memulai obrolan, hanya berdiri canggung mempertahankan kekakuannya masing-masing. Jujur Sakura bukanlah orang yang senang dengan kekakuan semacam ini. Ia menghela nafasnya, sepertinya memang ia yang harus memulai. Dan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya.

"Hai Sasuke.." Sakura menyapa Sasuke dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sambil berojigi sebentar pada sasuke. Sasuke yang menatap Sakura masih terdiam. Namun kali ini, anak laki-laki berambut unik itu menutup kedua matanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas saat kedua mata obsidiannya itu terbuka, Sakura memasang wajah takjub kala ia menatap sebuah lengkungan tipis bertengger di wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya dan terdengar sebuah sahutan yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Hn…"

.

.

.

SEPARATION

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

This story is mine!

Warning: OOC, Typo, EYD amburadul, Abal, dll

Sakura H., Sasuke U.

Alternate Universe

Don't like my story? I don't care :3

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahnya pun memanas dan terlihat memerah sedikit dikedua pipinya. Jujur, Sakura jarang melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Lantas kali ini, laki-laki itu tersenyum. Dan senyum itu ditujukan untuknya? Perasaan Sakura berbunga-bunga dibuatnya. Seperti tumbuh sesuatu didalam perutnya, mendobrak ingin keluar. Dan untuk kali itu senyum tulus Sakura merekah dibuatnya.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

Sasuke yang terlihat menyimak pertanyaan Sakura pun menyahut singkat, sama seperti dulu-dulu. Tak berubah.

"Baik, kau?"

Sakura masih tersenyum dan menjawab dengan singkat pula.

"Baik…".

Setelah perbincangan basa-basi itu, keduanya terdiam lagi. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kecanggungan masih berasa dikeduanya. Mengingat semasa SMA mereka adalah teman baik dan baru bertemu kembali, wajar bukan kalau kecanggungan itu ada? Suasana hening ini tidak merubah posisi mereka sedikitpun. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Lantas pikiran itu terpecah kala mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Sasuke dengan teriakan khasnya dikejauhan.

"TEME~ TERNYATA KAU DISINI!" Teriak anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata shapirre yang kini tengah berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap anak laki-laki itu secara bersamaan. Ekspresi Sasuke kini terlihat malas, kala anak laki-laki itu kini sudah terlihat dekat darinya maupun Sakura.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI TEME?" Tanya Naruto pada anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Yang ditanya pun tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya malas. Lalu arah pandang Naruto, ia lempar pada sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang begitu ia hafal. Sontak teriakannya kini membahana menyapa sosok gadis musim semi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan hangatnya itu.

"WAAAHHHH BUKANKAH INI SAKURA-CHAN? APA KABAR SAKURA-CHAN? LAMA TAK JUMPA!" teriak Naruto pada gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sakura tertawa dibuatnya. Lalu dengan segera ia menyahut sapaan Naruto.

"Baik Naruto, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dengan malas, kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sesekali melirik gadis bermahkota softpink itu yang kini tengah tertawa menatap Naruto. Naruto menyahut kembali pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura untuknya dengan lebih bersemangat.

"AKU BAIK SEKALI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI KABAR PADAKU SIH? KENAPATIDAK PERNAH MENGHUBUNGIKU? PADAHAL AKU RINDU LHO!"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam kini bersuara juga diantara keduanya. Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak dobe!" Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil. Mata biru sapphirenya menyipit, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal.

"memangnya kenapa teme? Kau iri denganku ya bisa sebebas ini berbicara?" Naruto menatap Sasuke menggoda. Sedang Sasuke kini mendecih sebal.

"Cih! Suaramu membuatku mual dobe." Sasuke lagi-lagi berkata ketus pada sahabat sekaligus rival terbaik semasa SMAnya. Naruto membalasnya kembali.

"Bilang saja iri~" nada suara Naruto dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Memancing si bungsu Uchiha untuk mengakui kekurangannya. Sedang Sasuke masih dengan pendiriannya.

"Tidak!"

Naruto yang kelewat menjenggkelkan itu pun juga tidak mau kalah, dan keduanya berakhir dengan perang pendirian pada diri masing-masing.

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Pasti iya!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ah dasar Tuan gengsi nomer 1"

"Pembuat Onar!"

"Ah dasar manu—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti, tatkala ia dan Sasuke mendengar seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya tertawa. Mata emeraldnya begitu berbinar.

"Hahahaha kalian lucu sekali." Ujar gadis musim semi yang kini memegangi perutnya karena lelah tertawa akibat 2 laki-laki yang bertengkar tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto polos. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatap gadis musim semi seolah berkata 'apa yang kau tertawakan'.

Gadis musim semi itu menghentikan tawanya. Lalu senyum merekah terlampir di wajah manisnya. Mata emeraldnya menatap keduanya lembut secara bergantian.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah." Ujar gadis musim semi itu lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto keduanya saling bertatapan, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sakura barusan. Dan Sakura kini mengembangkan senyumnya kembali.

"Kalian tidak mengerti ya? Hahaha kalian selalu bisa membuatku tertawa karena ulah konyol kalian." Sakura kini menjulurkan lidahnya kepada keduanya.

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto yang tadi bertatapan kini membuang mukanya secara bersamaan. Naruto menyunggingkan bibirnya sedang Sasuke kini mendecih untuk kedua kalinya. Hening. Tak ada suara dari ketiganya. Hingga ketiganya mulai saling bertatapan juga mulai menertawakan kekonyolan mereka masing-masing—minus Sasuke, karena Sasuke hanya tersenyum kala itu.

"Hahahahaha benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura-chan Teme. Kita konyol sekali!" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

Kecanggungan yang tadi sempat ada, lama-kelamaan mulai mencair karena kekonyolan-kekonyolan yang mereka buat masing-masing. Dan suara Naruto kali ini mengajak kedua sahabat terbaik semasa SMAnya untuk bergabung bersama yang lainnya di pesta yang telah dimulai sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan yang lain? Sepertinya kita yang tertinggal di keramaian sekarang." Ajak Naruto pada keduanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. Ketiganya melangkah bersamaan dengan urutan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini melangkah menuju pesta berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke kini tengah menikmati pesta pertemuan kelas mereka. Semuanya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman terdekatnya semasa SMA. Sakura kini berada pada perbincangan laki-laki yang tidak ia mengerti karena ajakan Naruto. Laki-laki itu—Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Neji tengah membicarakan hal yang tidak berubah sedari dulu—game online. Sakura yang tidak mengerti arah perbincangan mereka hanya terdiam. Sesekali ia tertawa. Bukan karena ia mengerti, tapi ia menertawakan ekspresi mereka saat melucu—terlebih lagi sahabat rubahnya, Naruto. Kini Sakura bosan. Arah pandangnya ia lempar ke setiap sudut tempat. Dari mata emeraldnya, terlihat Hinata sedang berbincang bersama Temari, Ten Ten dan Kin. Tak jauh dari mereka, Tayuya berbincang seru dengan 3 teman wanita hebohnya—Shion, Sasame, dan Ayame. Sedang laki-laki yang memiliki Tato berwarna merah di kedua pipinya—Kiba, tengah berbincang dengan Shino dan Lee sambil menggendong anjing kesayangannya—Akamaru. Sakura tersenyum melihat semua teman-temannya yang telah banyak berubah. Namun, ketika arah pandangnya ia lempar ke sisi lainnya, ia mendapati seorang gadis bermata Aquamarine tengah duduk termenung sambil memegang gelas berisikan air berwarna merah. Tatapan gadis itu seperti menyiratkan sesuatu. Sakura yang merupakan sahabat terbaik dari gadis itu, kini menghampirinya.

"Tidak menikmati pestanya, pig?" Suara Sakura mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu pada Sakura. Gadis itu—Ino kini tersenyum mendapati sahabat terbaiknya menghampirinya. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu aku menikmatinya jidaaat! Mungkin karena terlalu larut dalam pesta, aku memutuskan untuk diam." Ino menaruh gelasnya ke meja yang kini terletak didepannya. Sakura menatapnya dalam. Mata Aquamarine itu terasa berbeda untuk Sakura.

"Itu seperti bukan kau saja pig." Sakura tertawa renyah pada Ino yang kini hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia menggesekkan kedua tangannya sesekali menempelkannya di kedua pipinya. Sakura masih memandang sahabat pirangnya itu sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Banyak yang sudah berubah Sakura…" Suara Ino terdengar lirih di telinga Sakura. Sakura membulatkan mata jadenya, ucapan Ino entah kenapa membuat Sakura termenung. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena Sakura kini mulai bersuara kembali.

"Ya…. semuanya memang banyak berubah pig. Kalau kita bandingkan masa lalu dan sekarang kurasa perubahan memang sangat jelas terasa. Bukan begitu?" Sakura mengalihkan matanya pada Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk, setuju. Matanya masih ia fokuskan lurus ke depan. Ia seperti menghindari tatapan Sakura yang mencari tahu tentang sesuatu yang ada dalam hatinya. Ino menghela nafas pelan. Ia menutup matanya perlahan.

"Kau benar Sakura, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah berubah…. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ingin mati saja…" Ino membuka matanya. Dari kedua sudut matanya, terlihat air menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sakura tersentak mendengar pernyataan Ino barusan. Ia segera menghadap gadis itu dan menatap Aquamarine itu yang kini tidak berani menatap matanya. Seperti meminta penjelasan langsung dari pernyataan gadis itu barusan.

"Itu…. tentang apa Ino?" Suara Sakura yang keluar dari mulutnya kini terdengar begitu ragu-ragu ditelinga Ino. Kini Ino mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada mata jade Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Dan suara yang keluar dari mulut Ino, kini terdengar lebih pilu dari sebelumnya.

"Perasaan Sakura…"

DEG!

Sakura memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa, suara Ino barusan membuat Jantungnya seperti dipukul Palu berkali-kali. Seperti banyak ribuan jarum yang menghujam dada Sakura. Rasanya begitu sesak. Dan entah kenapa, kini air mata Sakura secara tidak sadar menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Sakura. Wajahnya memanas. Ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Seperti menghindari pandangan Aquamarine yang kini tengah menatapnya terluka.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu….forehead? kita sama kan? Namun bedanya kau jauh lebih beruntung daripada aku…" Suara Ino membuat Sakura kembali mengalihkan matanya dan menatap netra biru yang terlihat lebih redup dari sebelumnya.

"a..ap..apa maksudmu pig?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ino tersebut.

Ino tertawa hambar. Tawa Ino terdengar lebih menyedihkan ditelinga Sakura. Dan entah kenapa, airmata itu kini lolos dari mata aquamarine yang mencoba untuk bertahan saat itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku…forehead? Kau beruntung forehead. Setidaknya kau masih belum terlambat. Sedangkan aku? Aku telah terlambat forehead… aku sudah melewatkan kesempatan yang ada…aku bodoh….dia…." Ino terisak tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya yang tak sanggup untuk ia teruskan.

Dan entah kenapa ucapan Ino barusan, mampu membuat airmata Sakura lolos dikedua pipinya. Mereka terisak bersama. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya agar airmata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya tidak keluar lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.

"A.. … aku belum terlambat bagaimana pig? Dan dia kenapa?" Sakura tergagap dibuatnya. Ino memegang kedua pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura merasakan getaran dari tubuh gadis di depannya. Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum terlambat forehead! Kau tahu, dia telah menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi pelabuhan hatinya… Dia akan bertunangan forehead. Akan bertunangan….."

Ino tidak mampu menatap Sakura yang kini terpaku mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, ucapan Ino membuat mulut Sakura bungkam. Menyadari gadis di depannya amat terluka melebihi dirinya, Sakura mulai merengkuh tubuh gadis di depannya ke dalam dekapannya. Tak ada suara. Hening untuk beberapa waktu diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar Suara Ino yang terisak. Sakura mulai mengelus punggung sahabatnya lembut dengan airmata yang entah sudahkeberapa kalinya melintas di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Ino… maaf… aku tidak tahu itu… kau harus bersabar Ino… aku tahu ini berat… kalau kau masih ingin menumpahkan emosimu, menangislah dipundakku sampai kau benar-benar puas. Aku tidak masalah kalau harus menemanimu menanggung beban berat itu… sungguh…" Sakura meyakinkan Ino dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan setulus hatinya. Ino mengangguk dan mendekap Sakura lebih dalam lagi dalam pelukannya. Dan obrolan mereka terputus karena keduanya larut dalam emosi yang telah mereka rengkuh untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Acara-acara yang berlangsung kini terlihat semakin menyenangkan. Tidak lagi seperti tadi yang berkumpul secara berkelompok. Kini, entah mengapa semuanya berkumpul jadi satu. Semua anak membuat lingkaran. Terkecuali Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, dan Shino yang memilih untuk memperhatikan mereka dari luar lingkaran. Mereka akan memainkan satu permainan dimana permainan ini merupakan usulan dari Naruto. Awalnya semua menolak, karena berpikiran ini adalah permainan konyol yang sering dilakukan Naruto dulu. Namun setelah Naruto menjelaskan permainan tersebut, banyak yang antusias untuk mengikuti permainan tersebut—terkecuali orang-orang yang memang tidak ingin ikut langsung. Karena tidak tahu nama permainan ini apa, akhirnya Naruto memilih nama permainan ini sebagai permainan "mengenang kejujuran di masa lalu." Permainannya sangat mudah. Di dalam lingkaran yang telah dibuat itu terdapat sebuah botol kosong. Botol itu akan diputar nantinya ke segala arah. Dan bila botol itu berhenti, maka orang yang ditunjuk oleh botol tersebut, harus bercerita tentang masa lalunya semasa SMA. Semua anak-anak kini menatap Naruto yang tengah memegang botol tersebut ditengah-tengah. Naruto mulai memutarkan botol tersebut dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Botol itu berputar-putar semakin lama semakin melambat. Dan untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, botol itu kini telah berhenti. Ujung botol itu kini menunjuk seseorang. Yang ditunjuk oleh botol itu adalah Sai. Sai yang ditatap orang-orang kini hanya memandang mereka satu-satu. Seolah matanya seperti bertanya 'ada apa menatapku seperti itu?'

"Hei Sai, coba ceritakan masa SMA-mu!" Suara Naruto kini membuat Sai mengerti akan arti dari tatapan orang-orang. Semua orang kini mendengarkan dengan seksama suara Sai yang mulai bercerita tentang semasa SMAnya.

"Hemm, oke baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan hal ini pada kalian…" Suara Sai menguar dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Sai kini memulai ceritanya.

" Dulu aku adalah anak yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bergaul." Sai terdiam sejenak. Ia menghirup nafas sebentar dan membuangnya perlahn. Ia mulai melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

" Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang , dulu aku sering mendapat cacian maupun makian atas sikapku dari orang-orang disekitarku. Kalau diingat-ingat memang menyakitkan, tapi aku tahu kalau sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri."

"Aku sering sekali berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu apakah ucapanku akan menyakiti orang lain atau tidak. makanya aku dulu sering sekali bertengkar dengan orang-orang. Terlebih lagi pada Shion. Karena Shion yang paling mudah terpancing karena sikapku maupun ucapanku. Bukan begitu Shion?"

Semua mata kini memandang Shion yang menganga mendengar penuturan Sai. Namun akhirnya Shion kini tertawa memandang mereka semua. Menampilkan susunan giginya yang rapi. Sakura maupun yang lainnya kini kembali menatap Sai yang kini mulai melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Aku tahu dulu aku begitu menyebalkan. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku hanya ingin ada orang lain yang menerima keberadaanku. Aku hanya ingin merasakan rasanya bisa mempunyai teman. Berkumpul. Bersenang-senang bersama. Namun nyatanya, yang aku dapati hanyalah kesepian…"

"Hingga aku tersadar saat aku mengikuti Club mangaka sekolah. Ada orang-orang yang mampu membuatku merubah cara pandangku yang menyebalkan. Ada orang-orang yang mampu menerima apapun kejengkelan yang selalu aku buat. Seorang gadis yang aku anggap sebagai Sahabat terbaikku juga teman laki-lakinya yang aku bilang sangat menyebalkan.. mereka…."

"Sakura dan Sasuke".

Kini semua anak-anak yang ada dalam lingkaran memandang ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini duduk bersisian di luar lingkaran. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Sai mulai melanjutkan ceritanya. Baik Sakura dan Sasuke keduanya kini saling berpandangan. Pandangan itu begitu dalam hingga keduanya tanpa sadar kini terlarut dalam ruang nostalgia yang telah mereka buat masing-masing. Semua yang tersimpan dikotak, entah kenapa seperti keluar begitu saja dari sana. Mereka masih berpandangan. Namun pikiran mereka kini tengah melayang pada sesuatu yang pernah mereka lakukan. Dan mereka tidak lagi mendengar suara Sai, karena Sakura dan Sasuke kini telah larut dalam kenangan yang menyeruak dan seakan menyeret mereka untuk kembali ke dalam masa itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_When I see the stars in the sky, I feel you so easy to reach_.

.

_But, _

_._

_What is it just my feel?_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author Notes:**

Yosh! Salam semuaaaa, aku balik lagi :)) untuk ficts ini, aku mencoba mencampurkan apa yang ada diotakku ke dalam cerita ini dan hasilnya kaya gini *gomen. Chapter ini aku sengaja bikin ada friendship friendshipnya yah walaupun gak terasa mungkin. Konflik Ino disini gak aku buat pure untu Ino loh, secara gak langsung konflik itu sebenernya ditujuin langsung sama kisah Sakuranya sendiri.

Untuk Chapter depan dan selanjutnya, aku bakal buat flashback dari pertemuan pertama waktu SMA mereka sampai reuni ini terjadi . semuanya udah ada didalam otak nih. Tinggal gimana ngolahnya aja hahahaha ;) nanti kalo ada tambahan apapun, aku kasih tau di chapter depan yaa :D

**Balasan Review yang kemarin disini aja yaaaa:**

Yurichan : Arigato sudah review dan menyukai karya yang abal ini *halah*^^ ini aku udah update. Menurutmu ini sudah kilat atau belum? XD

Maya: Ini sudah lanjut yaaa :D amiiin! Mudah-mudahan yaaaa, kalau menurutmu kurang menarik, kasih tau aku yaa biar bisa diperbaikin lagi. Yosh~ Arigato sudah review XD

Hanazono yuri: Ini udah lanjuuut ya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Terimakasih sudah review XD

Akasuna no ei-chan: waah terimakasih masukannya yaa Akasuna no ei-chan, semoga di chapter ini masalah yang itu sudah tidak ada. Gomen kalau hal seperti itu mengganggu. Terima kasih sudah review XD

Hihiiiiii segini saja dulu yaaaa obrolan author yang agak agak iniiiii. Aku sadar ficts ini masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Bila ada masukan, silahkan beritahu aku ya. Aku menerima juga segala kritik, saran maupun flame :D bisa lewat review, bisa pula lewat PM. Aku akan balas dengan senang hati.

Terimakasih semua yang telah mereview maupun membaca cerita inii. Semoga ada perubahan lebih baik di chapter selanjutnya.

Regard

Motoharunana XD


	3. Chapter 3 Act 1: Your eyes!

Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku memanggil namaku. Aku bergumam sebentar lalu menguap lebar menyapa pagi yang mulai menyambut aktivitasku hari ini. Mata jadeku masih menyipit, seperti enggan untuk membukanya. Aku mendudukkan diriku disisi kasurku. Lalu ketika aku menggosok-gosok mataku dengan kedua tanganku, aku melihat Kaa-san sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Suaranya menyuruhku untuk bangun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku dengan tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya, ia gunakan untuk menggenggam sebuah telepon genggam.

"Sakura-chan, bangun!" Kaa-san mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku kembali.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang masih setengah menyipit sambil menyahut ucapannya dengan suara bergumam.

"heemmm…" Sahutku tanpa sadar.

Kaa-san menatapku gemas. Masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, Kaa-san berucap lagi padaku.

"Hei, ada telepon dari Ino.." Kaa-san berucap sambil memberikan telepon genggam itu padaku. Aku menatap Kaa-san dengan malas.

"Hah? Pagi-pagi begini kenapa Ino menelpon? Mengganggu acara tidurku sajaa," Racauku tanpa sadar sambil meraih telepon genggam itu dari tangan Kaa-san. Aku menempelkan telepon genggam itu diantara kuping telingaku dan juga pundakku. Masih dengan mata menyipit dan kuapan yang entah keberapa kalinya dari mulutku, aku bersuara kembali dengan suara nyaris seperti gumaman pada orang diseberang telepon.

"Ada apa pig?" Tanyaku pada orang diujung telepon dengan nada malas sambil menutup mulutku yang terlihat habis menguap. Aku menggosok mataku kembali. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar teriakan dari ujung telepon yang mampu meluluhlantakkan rasa kantukku dan membuat mata jadeku melebar seketika.

"Forehead, Kau pikir kita masih liburan? Cepat mandi, jangan sampai kita terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah!"

.

.

.

**SEPARATION**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Flashback On

Sakura PoV

Alternate Universe

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), EyD amburadul, abal, dll

DLDR! Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Aku menatap malas orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di beberapa sudut kantin. Mataku berkeliaran kesana-kemari tanpa mengindahkan tatapan dari gadis yang berada dihadapanku dengan tatapan menggodanya yang membuatku ingin mencubit tubuh semoknya itu. Mata aquamarinenya seakan meledekku karena telah berhasil mengerjaiku pagi ini. Aku menyeruput teh hangat yang tersedia didepan mejaku. Sambil malas-malasan aku mendengar suara berisik dari gadis dihadapanku yang menyapa telingaku pada pagi hari yang suram ini.

"Jadi kau marah denganku forehead?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat-buat manja padaku. Aku hanya mendecih sekali lalu menatap aktivitas-aktivitas disekelilingku.

"Yaaah Forehead! Jangan marahh~ bukankah aku baik sudah membuatmu bangun sepagi ini agar kau tidak terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah?" suara gadis itu masuk lagi ketelingaku. Kini suaranya terdengar seperti memelas. Membuatku ingin muntah dibuatnya. Aku menatapnya tajam. dari pandanganku, aku melihat gadis ini menyipitkan matanya dengan wajah memelasnya yang ampuh meluluhlantakkan rasa marahku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Hem sudahlah pig! Aku tidak marah. Tapi moodku jadi tidak enak hari ini…" suaraku membuat gadis dihadapanku merasa bersalah.

Gadis itu—Ino, segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan diantara kami berdua. Sepertinya ia juga tidak enak berlama-lama menghadapi auraku yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang seperti begitu ketakutan melihatku hari ini.

"Eh forehead, omong-omong kau memangnya sudah tahu akan berada dikelas mana?"

Pertanyaan Ino kali ini membuatku tersentak kaget. Keasyikan liburan musim panas, aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan. Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya sudah ada pengumumannya pig? Aku tidak tahu." Aku menyibak helaian merah muda yang menutupi mataku.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku sudah melihatnya tadi pagi. Kita sekelas loh! Tadi aku lihat dipapan pengumuman. Ketika aku cek namaku eh aku melihat namamu di daftar absen. Kita memang sudah jodoh pig!" Ujar gadis berambut blonde itu sambil memperlihatkan susunan giginya yang rapi. Aku tersenyum dibuatnya.

Ino adalah sahabatku. Aku sekelas dengannya. Awalnya aku tidak dekat dengannya. Ia bergabung dengan anak-anak orang kaya yang sederajat dengannya yakni anak-anak yang mempunyai hobi berbelanja yang tinggi juga berpergian. Namun lama-kelamaan entah kenapa aku jadi dekat dengannya. Entah awalnya Ino yang mendekatiku duluan atau aku yang mendekatinya, tiba-tiba saja kami jadi semakin dekat dan sering mengobrol. Dan jadilah kami seperti ini. Ino telah meninggalkan teman-teman lamanya itu dan memilih menjadi temanku. Padahal aku gadis biasa-biasa saja. Tidak kaya tapi juga tidak miskin. Lebih tepatnya sederhana. Tapi yang kuherankan sampai sekarang adalah kenapa gadis ini malah meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sederajat dengannya daripada aku? Entahlah. Aku menatap gadis didepanku lagi dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Benar begitu pig?"

Ino mengangguk. Ia menyeruput teh yang ada dihadapannya lalu berbicara lagi padaku sambil membetulkan ikatan pada rambutnya.

"Heh, kau tidak percaya padaku forehead? Lihat saja sana dipapan pengumuman."

Dua kerutan siku-siku muncul dipermukaan dahi gadis bermata biru laut itu. Bibirnya dimanyunkan kesamping. Terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaanku. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Hahaha kenapa malah kau yang marah pig? Harusnya kan aku."

Aku meraih rambut pirang dihadapanku itu lalu mengacak-acaknya dengan jahil. Gadis itu menatapku gusar. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil membetulkan ikatannya yang telah rapi tadi dan terlihat berantakan sekarang karena ulahku. Aku menyeringai jahil.

"Forehead! Rambutku jadi berantakan!" Amuk gadis itu padaku. Aku hanya terkikik pelan mendengar amukan gadis itu. Suaranya yang membuat telinga sakit itu, sudah biasa terdengar ditelingaku. Suara bel masuk berdentang. Ino kini berdiri dengan semangat. Sepertinya kekesalannya padaku kini telah memudar entah kemana.

"Ayo forehead, kita ke lapangan sekarang juga!" ajak Ino kepadaku. Kali ini aku mengangguk setuju dan berdiri. Ino menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari kantin menuju lapangan sekolah berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan kali ini telah terpadati oleh siswa-siswi kelas XI maupun kelas XII di sekolahku, Konoha High School. Semuanya berkumpul jadi satu untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan awal masuk sekolah setelah liburan berakhir. Langit yang tenang juga matahari yang bersemangat menerangi aktivitas hari ini membuatku malas berdiri bergerumbul disatu titik kali ini. Aku berdiri tepat dibelakang gadis blonde yang merupakan sahabat baikku. Kini ia berdiri menghadapku sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Panas sekali ya hari ini forehead!" ujarnya.

"Um." Aku menyahut singkat sambil mengangguk.

Aku hanya diam di tempatku sementara Ino kini telah berbalik ke posisi semula mengahadap depan karena mendengar suara intrupsi dari depan yang menggema diseluruh penjuru lapangan. Menandakan bahwa upacara akan segera dimulai. Semua anak-anak mulai menyusun barisannya dengan rapi sesuai dengan urutan kelasnya masing-masing. Aku berada dibarisan tengah-tengah dikelas baruku, XI IPA 4. Kini keheningan mulai melanda seluruh penjuru sekolah. Terdengar suara pria paruh baya yang kini terlihat berdiri di depan melakukan 'penyambutan' dalam upacara kali ini—Kepala sekolah. Ia mengingatkan tentang peningkatan belajar, berusaha dalam meraih prestasi dan berbicara panjang lebar tentang ujian untuk kelas XII yang akan menjalani masa-masa sekolah sampai setahun mendatang. 1 jam telah berlalu. Suara kepala sekolah masih terdengar ditelingaku. Berdiri tanpa banyak bergerak membuat kakiku pegal dibuatnya. Suara dari beberapa arah juga sudah mulai terdengar. Berbisik, tertawa juga berbicara yang lumayan keras terdengar ditelingaku. Aku juga bosan mendengar suara Ino yang mengeluh karena terlalu lama berdiri. Sangking bosannya, aku menggerak-gerakkan badanku pelan-pelan. Mengusir rasa pegal yang menrutku tepat sasaran dibeberapa sudut tubuhku. Suasana upacara juga sudah tidak kondusif lagi sebenarnya. Namun 'penyambutan' yang dilakukan kepala sekolah, masih saja terus dilakukan. Arah pandangku kini berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Dalam pandanganku, ada beberapa anak yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa mengubah posisinya sambil mendengar dengan seksama kepala sekolah yang tengah berbicara. Ada yang asyik dengan perbincangannya sendiri bersama teman-teman dibarisannya, ada yang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Aku menghela nafas, heran. Lalu setelahnya, aku membuang arah pandagku tepat kesamping kiriku. Aku terdiam seketika. Tatapan mataku kini terfokus pada satu titik disampingku. Aku menatap mata yang begitu damai dipandanganku. Pandangannya yang terlihat fokus menyimak kedepan itu, entah kenapa mampu memfokuskan manik emeraldku padanya. Iris berwarna hitam gelap itu mampu mengalihkan perhatianku dan menyedot seluruh tatapanku hanya terfokus pada mata hitam itu. Aku masih menatap mata itu. Tanpa sadar mata itu kini tengah menatapku. Dan pandangan kami bertemu. Seolah terlalu hanyut pada tatapan itu, aku seperti merasa onyx hitam itu telah menyedotku untuk masuk kedalamnya. Pikiranku entah melambung kemana. Wajah dipandanganku terasa begitu asing untukku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia anak baru? Pemilik mata hitam itu kini memenuhi seluruh otakku. Aku tersentak kala mata itu kini menatapku tajam seperti elang yang terlihat tengah memburu mangsanya. Dan kini, aku membuang arah pandangku yang ketahuan tengah memfokuskan tatapanku padanya ke berbagai tempat. Aku berdiri salah tingkah karena orang disampingku masih terlihat menatapku dengan mata hitamnya itu. aku merasa jantungku memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Detakannya juga terdengar tak beraturan. Aku juga merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar diseluruh wajah dan kupingku. Ku dengar Ino memanggilku.

"Forehead, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino menatapku heran.

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Ino. Aku melirik laki-laki disampingku dengan ekor mataku. Ia kini terlihat memfokuskan matanya kedepan. Lalu aku kembali menatap Ino kali ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat dan memfokuskan tatapanku kedepan dengan perasaan tak beraturan. Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis itu kini menghadap ke depan kembali. Kini kepala sekolah mengakhiri sambutannya yang panjang. Suara anak-anak dilapangan terdengar seperti kegirangan di akhir upacara yang sebentar lagi akan usai. Sekali lagi, aku melirik laki-laki disampingku. Ia kini menatapku kembali dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. Entah kenapa tatapannya terasa begitu dalam pada mataku. Dan lagi, aku kini terhanyut lagi dalam pesona onyx kelam yang menyeretku dalam perasaan asing yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Yosh! Chapter 3 ini sudah update! Maaf atas keterlambatannya yaaa. Chapter ini pake sudut pandang Sakura, chapter depan aku mau pake sudut pandang Sasuke. Ah cerita chapter ini aku ngerasa agak…..-_- maaf bangeeet. Tiba-tiba aja mood nulisnya madet ditengah jalan. Jadinya ancur begini deh! Untuk chapter depan diusahain semoga lebih baik dari iniiiii. Maaf bangeeeet -_-

Balesan review nonlogin:

Vannychan: iya adaa. Ini baru dimulai cerita masa SMAnya hehe^^ terimakasih sudah review :)

Yosh! Review yang login, dibales lewat PM ya.

Ficts ini masih banyak kekurangannya disana-sini. Silahkan kirimkan komentar, kritik, saran atau apapun pada saya lewat Review, PM atau FB saya. Saya akan balas dengan senang hati. Saya akhiri saja kecerewetan saya kali ini. Terimakasih yang telah berkunjung dan menyempatkan waktu untuk baca ficts saya.

Berkenan review? Arigatou :)


	4. Chapter 4 act 2 : Leader Class!

Suasana sekolah pagi ini terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang telah sampai di sekolah. termasuk—aku, Uchiha Sasuke. aku sengaja berangkat lebih awal karena aku malas untuk berlama-lama di rumah. Toh kehidupanku baik dirumah ataupun di sekolah tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih tetap sama, datar-datar saja. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada dinding dibelakangku. Dinding yang tak jauh dari kelasku berada. Pandanganku, kuendarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruang yang masuk dalam penglihatan mataku. Aku menghela nafas bosan. Suasana pagi ini juga sepertinya terasa buruk untukku. Namun sedetik kemudian aku melihat seorang gadis berwarna rambut mencolok, dengan langkah malu-malu seperti datang menghampiriku. Aku teringat kejadian kemarin, gadis itu adalah gadis yang menatapku aneh saat upacara pembagian kelas berlangsung. Aku menatapnya tajam. Gadis berambut buble gum itu berhenti tepat di depan tubuhku. Ia menunduk, lalu menatapku takut-takut. Sorot matanya masih sama seperti saat upacara pembagian kelas berlangsung. Memangnya ada yang salah dariku? Gadis aneh ini memainkan kedua tangannya, sesekali mulutnya mencoba untuk berbicara namun diurungkan kembali. Aku masih menatap mata hijau itu yang sedetik menatapku lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain selain mataku. Jujur, aku kesal setengah mati! Untuk apa gadis ini menghampiriku? Aku kini melempar pandanganku ke arah lain, sambil menyisipkan kedua tanganku pada kedua kantung celanaku. Gadis itu menyentuh tanganku dan suaranya mulai melantun keluar dari mulutnya.

"ngg.. ano..boleh aku bertanya?" ia bersuara sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke arahku. aku yang ditanya seperti itu hanya terdiam sambil menaikkan satu alisku tanda ingin tahu.

Gadis itu menatapku. Mata hijaunya nampak berbinar-binar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diketahui olehnya. Ia lalu menempatkan posisi tangannya di kedua sisi roknya.

"etto…kau sekelas denganku kan ya? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku. Mungkin ini ungkapan basa-basi karena gadis ini ingin mengenalku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ketika SMP. Trik semacam ini tidak mempam terhadapku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyahut pertanyaannya dan menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Aku menyahut singkat, seperti enggan untuk meladeni gadis yang berada di depanku. Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya. Sedikit salah tingkah karena jabatan tangannya tidak dibalas. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Salam kenal Sasuke, aku Sakura Haruno. Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura."

Aku masih diam menatapnya. Tatapanku kini semakin tajam. membuatnya yang sedari tadi selalu menatapku, kini membuang tatapannya lagi sama seperti tadi. Aku membetulkan posisi berdiriku. Tidak lagi menyender pada dinding yang ada dibelakangku.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu." Ujarku sakarstik.

Gadis itu seperti tersetak mendengar ucapanku. Aku yang tak ambil peduli, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis itu menuju ke dalam kelas tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan gadis yang kini tengah mematung mendengar ucapanku itu.

.

.

.

SEPARATION

All chara is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei

I just borrow all chara without taking any profit from it!

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Abal, DLL

Sasuke PoV

Flashback On

Don't like? Don't read! Simple as that!

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda masuk telah berdentang sedari tadi. Semua anak-anak telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sama seperti kelas baruku ini. Semuanya nampak duduk dengan rapih di tempat duduk masing-masing. Aku memposisikan dudukku dibelakang. Sengaja, karena aku senang berada diposisi yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan. Suasana kelas tidak terdengar gaduh. Mungkin karena masih baru dan belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi aku tak ambil peduli. Toh kalaupun gaduh, aku pasti tetap akan menikmati diam yang kulakukan. Aku tidak akan hanyut dalam kegaduhan yang tercipta. Kini semua pandangan anak-anak dikelas—termasuk aku, teralihkan dengan datangnya seorang lelaki berkuncir dengan goresan dibagian bawah mata sampai hidungnya. Lelaki berumur sekitaran 26-27 tahunan itu, kini tengah berdiri di balik mejanya sambil meletakkan buku-buku yang di pegangnya sedari tadi di atas meja. Kini lelaki itu berjalan ke depan papan tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Suara decitan kapur terdengar. Lalu selang beberapa menit, lelaki itu mulai menyapa kepada seluruh anak-anak yang berada dikelas ini.

"Selamat pagi semua!" sapanya hangat.

Seluruh anak-anak yang ada di kelas serempak menyahut sapaan lelaki itu—minus aku, karena aku hanya memandang lelaki itu sesekali dengan malas.

"Pagi!"

Lelaki itu kini tersenyum dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seluruh siswa dikelas tersebut bahwa ia adalah wali murid dari kelas ini.

"Nama saya Iruka umino. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan Iruka sensei saja biar kita lebih akrab. Saya kelahiran asli dari Konoha ini. Salam kenal semua." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Seluruh pasang mata di kelas masih menatap lelaki yang kini adalah wali kelas mereka dengan seksama. Menyimak suara yang terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru sudut kelas XI IPA 4.

"Yap! karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kita bertemu, sebaiknya kita membuat struktur organisasi kelas. Dimulai dari ketua kelas, wakil, bendahara dan sekretaris. Hem, pemilihannya bagaimana kalau kandidatnya kita pilih dari nilai-nilai tertinggi yang ada di kelas ini? Setuju?" suara Iruka sensei meminta persetujuan dari kami. Semua anak-anak begitu antusias. Dan lagi aku hanya memandang seisi kelas dengan malas.

Iruka sensei membuka sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu dan menatap setiap deratan angka-angka yang ada disitu. Sepertinya susunan nilai memang sudah dipegang sepenuhnya oleh wali kelas yang baru.

"Yang namanya dipanggil maju kedepan…"

Aku yang sebenarnya sedang malas hari ini pun kini melempar pandanganku ke luar jendela. Langit yang tenang juga awan-awan yang bergerumbul di beberapa sudut membentuk sebuah panorama yang lebih nikmat untuk dipandang. Sejenak kupingku mendengar nama-nama yang dipanggil sebagai calon kandidat.

"Neji hyuga…"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang dan duduk di depan itu telah maju kedepan. Ia adalah peraih nilai tertinggi diangkatanku saat kelas X. dan sebetulnya aku kesal, kenapa bukan aku yang berada di posisi itu?

"Karin Uzumaki…"

Kini pandanganku beralih pada gadis yang tengah berjalan bak seorang model itu. rambut yang berwarna merah dengan kacamata yang membingkai mata rubinya, ia nampak manis. Ia tidak merubah penampilannya yang membuat aku semakin suka padanya! Aku menatap wajah gadis ruby itu yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

Aku tersentak kala namaku dipanggil dan masuk dalam kandidat pemilihan ketua kelas. Sial! Rutukku. Aku dengan langkah malas, melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke depan kelas. Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, aku merasa semua pasang mata kini memperhatikan aku. Aku dengan tampang cuek dan dingin ini kini telah berdiri di depan kelas. Dan sialnya lagi, di sampingku telah berdiri Karin. Jujur aku grogi sebetulnya, namun mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus mempertahankan tampang stoic ku sebagai keturunan Uchiha.

Pemilihan kini berlangsung, kandidatnya hanya 3 orang. Dimulai dari Neji, Iruka sensei memberi aba-aba kepada seluruh siswa untuk mengangkat tangan bagi yang memilih Neji. Dan terlihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang mengacungkan tangannya sekitar 25 dari 40 siswa yang memilih laki-laki itu. Dan aku berharap saja semoga benar-benar Neji yang menjadi ketua kelas di kelas ini. Lalu selanjutnya Karin, Iruka sensei memberi aba-aba sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan Karin mendapat perolehan 23 dari seisi kelas. Well itu cukup banyak menurutku. Lalu selanjutnya aku. Kudengar Iruka sensei memberi aba-aba pada seluruh siswa sama seperti memberi aba-aba kepada Neji dan Karin namun yang di dapati, semuanya justru hening. Mungkin mereka semua takut melihat tatapan tajam yang kini tengah ku arahkan pada mereka. lalu sedetik kemudian, mataku membulat melihat seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Seseorang berambut merah muda? Hell! Itu gadis yang tadi. Aku menatapnya sebal. Tatapan tajam ku arahkan padanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, beberapa pernyataan terlintas dipikiranku, tidak apa-apa hanya satu orang ini. Sabar Sasuke! sabar! Dan Suara Iruka sensei kini menyambut emosiku yang mulai terpancing saat ini.

"Hanya satu?"

pertanyaan Iruka sensei membuat semua yang ada di kelas berbisik dan melakukan ddiskusi. Itu terlihat dari beberapa anak yang kini telah berbincang membentuk beberapa gerombolan di kelas. Tak lama, diskusi itu berakhir dan seluruh anak-anak kini mengangkat tangannya termasuk Neji dan juga Karin yang merupakan kandidat dari ketua kelas kali ini. Aku menghela nafas. Menatap seluruh penjuru kelas dengan sebal. Dan suara Iruka sensei, kini membuat moodku yang buruk bertambah buruk untuk kesekekian kalinya. Termasuk gadis merah muda yang mencari perkara denganku itu!

"Baiklah telah ditetapkan, ketua kelas XI IPA 4 adalah Sasuke Uchiha, selamat untukmu Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin kali ini bertiup kencang. menyentuh pori-pori kulit tanganku dan beberapa kulit tubuhku yang tidak tertutup kain. Memainkan helai-helai rambutku yang kini berterbangan karenanya. Langit yang biru juga awan-awan yang bergerumbul kali ini seperti layaknya obat penurun mood burukku hari ini. Aku memegang pagar pembatas atap sekolah sambil menatap jalanan siang hari yang kini terlihat sepi. Siang hari begini, pasti semua telah sibuk dengan aktivitas-aktivitas masing-masing. Aku merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus. Sejuk dan menenangkan. Namun, ketenangan itu berganti kala aku merasa seseorang tengah menepuk pundakku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" tanya anak laki-laki yang menepuk pundakku itu—Lee. Aku mengalihkan mataku dari lee dan menatap langit biru yang masih terbentang luas dalam pandanganku.

"Ngadem." Sahutku singkat seperti biasa.

Lee tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'apa yang kau tertawakan?' dan Lee kini menghentikan tawanya dan memandangku dengan takut-takut.

"Sasuke, kudengar kau menjadi ketua kelas 'lagi'?" Lee membuka topik pembicaraan. Lee adalah teman sekelasku dulu saat kelas X, namun kali ini kami berbeda kelas. Aku di kelas XI IPA 4, sedangkan ia di XI IPA 3.

"Hn."

Lee menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa mereka memilihmu? Eh, jangan salah tanggap dulu. Maksudku, kau kan paling malas sama hal-hal seperti itu." suara Lee kini mampu membuatku menyahut lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka sok mengenaliku mungkin. Sok tahu tentang aku. Apalagi gadis itu…" Suara Sasuke terhenti. Lee menaikkan satu alisnya.

"gadis yang mana?" tanya Lee ingin tahu.

Aku tetap diam tanpa menyahut ucapan Lee. Tidak penting juga menurutku. Untuk apa aku keceplosan soal kekesalanku pada gadis menyebalkan berambut norak itu? aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku cepat. Lalu sedetik kemudian aku menoleh pada Lee yang masih memandangku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya. Tapi sebelum aku meninggalkannya, aku berpamitan pada Lee yang diam terpaku menatapku.

"Lee kalau kau masih betah disini, aku duluan ya!" aku melangkahkan kakiku. Meninggalkan Lee yang masih penasaran akan perkataanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.  
A/N:

Yuhuuuuuuu~ aku emang gak jago deh bikin sudut pandang laki-laki. Abal bangeeeet! Soal wali kelas itu, aku sempet bingung mau siapa. Mau Kakashi, sayang. Kakashi nanti aja munculnya *Lho? Untuk adegan SasuSaku nya maap ya di chapter ini gak berasa hahaaha malah adanya SasuKarin #plak #padahal dikit. Yaa berarti chapter sepan pake Sakura PoV lagiiiiii.

Terimakasih kepada yang masih menanti ficts abal ini dengan sabar :'3 maaf mungkin belum ada perubahan yang baik sejauh ini dalam cerita ini. Kalau ada apapun, nemuin kekurangan atau apapun tolong beritahu aku yaa. Baik lewat review atau PM! Aku balas dengan senang hati :)

Cukup sekian dan terimakasih yang telah menyempatkan berkunjung ke ficts ini. I hope you like it! Berkenan Review? :3

Motoharunana


	5. Chapter 5 act 3: Sasuke

Rasanya kesal sekali mendengar cerita yang sepertinya memang ditujukan untukku. Dari kata-kata yang diceritakan Lee kepadaku, sepertinya laki-laki yang diceritakan Lee menanam kebencian padaku. Dahiku berkedut, masih menatap Rock lee yang menceritakan kejadian sewaktu di atap kala ia bertemu dan berbincang sebentar dengan laki-laki sombong yang menjadi ketua kelas dikelasku. Cih!

"Dia bilang anak-anak dikelasmu pada sok kenal dan sok tahu tentang dia Sakura-chan. Mungkin dia kesal ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelas dikelasmu. Makanya dia berkata seperti itu." Lee membetulkan posisi duduknya yang berada di sisiku.

"Tapi seharusnya dia tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?" Aku mencibir. Kesal mendengar tentang tingkah laku cowok berlagak yang memiliki mata tajam yang menyebalkan itu. aku meremas gelas plastik yang sudah tidak ada isinya itu. Kini Lee bersuara kembali.

"Dia juga mengucapkan kata 'seorang wanita' setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. mungkin penyebabnya karena wanita yang disebut-sebut itu kali ya?"

Aku menghentikan remasanku pada gelas plastik yang kini ku genggam. Aku berfikir sejenak tentang kata-kata yang dimaksud Lee. Tidak salah lagi, jangan-jangan wanita yang dimaksud itu aku? Gara-gara aku, dia terpilih menjadi ketua kelas kan? Dahiku semakin berkedut, juga gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk. Jujur aku benci sekali dengan ucapan pria sombong itu. sialan! Lee menatapku heran. Sepertinya ia menyadari auraku yang berubah sekarang.

"Begitu ya? Sombong sekali sih orang itu! Rasanya ingin aku tonjok bibir menyebalkannya itu."

Emosiku terpancing. Entah kenapa ada sebagian dari hatiku yang begitu kecewa kala aku mendengar cerita yang sesungguhnya tentang laki-laki misterius yang menjadi ketua kelas di kelasku. Tetapi sebagian hatiku lagi, berkata lain. Ah masa bodoh, yang jelas aku benci sekali dengan lelaki menyebalkan seperti dia!

"Kenapa kelihatannya kau marah sekali Sakura?" Tanya Lee padaku. Aku memicingkan mataku pada Lee. Lee yang ditatap seperti itu, malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan juga termasuk dalah satu dari yang memilih laki-laki sialan itu untuk menjadi ketua kelas tempo hari lalu!" Teriakku.

Lee terdiam. Tidak menyahut suaraku. Ekspresinya juga berubah menjadi tidak enak. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, menatap Lee dengan tajam. Lee tetap diam tak bersuara. Namun, sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara berat yang terdengar begitu ketus dari arah belakangku.

"Siapa laki-laki sialan yang kau maksud?"

.

.

.

.

SEPARATION

Semua karakter disini milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Abal, EyD amburadul, dll

Sakura PoV

Flashback On

Don't Like? Don't Read! Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

DEG!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Aku melihat laki-laki berambut aneh sedang berdiri dibelakangku dengan pandangan tajam yang ditujukan padaku. Entah kenapa aku hanya diam terpaku. menatap mata gelap yang kini terlihat begitu dingin dan kelam. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke posisi semula. Lee yang sedari tadi berbicara kini hanya diam saja. Aku mendengus dan mencibir.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada laki-laki yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Ujarku sinis.

Aku tidak melihat ekspresi orang yang bersangkutan tersebut. Untuk melihatnya saja aku sudah malas—begitu fikirku. Tetapi kenapa hatiku berkata lain? Sialan! Pikiran dan hatiku tidak sinkron.

"Percaya diri sekali, membuang-buang waktuku saja menguping pembicaraan yang tidak penting." Nada suaranya begitu ketus. Mendobrak masuk dalam telingaku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Sedangkan Lee yang tidak ingin terlibat, tetap terdiam ditempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha mengontrol emosiku yang terlihat akan meledak.

"kalau membuang-buang waktu, kenapa menanggapi perbincangan orang lain. Wah wah ternyata apa yang dilakukan tidak sama dengan apa yang diucap. Tidak konsisten!" Sahutku masih dengan posisi semula yang enggan untuk menatap laki-laki itu. Dan aku mendengar suara yang begitu tegas namun terdengar dingin keluar dari mulut laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"Jaga Bicaramu!"

Entah kenapa jantungku berdesir. Ada sesuatu yang begitu sesak dihatiku. Seperti mendobrak ingin keluar. Aku yang tidak terima pun membalikkan kata-kata orang tersebut.

"Kau yang seharusnya jaga bicaramu!" Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapanku. Emosiku sudah tidak dapat terkontrol lagi. Lee yang terdiam, terlonjak kaget melihat apa yang kulakukan. Aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu. Rasanya aku ingin melempar meja dihadapanku pada wajahnya yang sok kegantengan itu. Aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi. Yang aku dengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. semakin dekat, hingga aku merasa deruan nafas menyentuh sisi sensitif telingaku dengan suara bisikan yang terdengar begitu dingin dan berhasil membuatku tertohok karenanya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu! Dari pada membicarakan orang lain, lebih baik kau urus dirimu sendiri! Ga-dis No-rak~" Bisiknya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata "gadis norak" yang ditujukannyan padaku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Aku yang tersadar, segera menajamkan mataku dan menolehkan kepalaku menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan mataku. Sial! Rutukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke sukses membuat moodku hancur berantakan. Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku, kini menatapku cemas. Mungkin ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganku. Aku menempelkan daguku pada meja yang ada dihadapanku. Jam pelajaran kali ini kosong karena guru yang bersangkutan sedang sakit dan tidak dapat hadir. Kontan kelas yang harusnya sepi kini terdengar ramai. Aku yang badmood tetap saja tidak dapat menikmati jam kosong yang selalu disukai para siswa. Aku lebih memilih bungkam. Menikamati aksi diamku kali ini. Ino memegang dahiku.

"Kau sakit forehead?" tanyanya cemas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa menyahut. Ino yang heran dengan sikapku. Kini bernapas lega.

"Syukurlah~" ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya malas lalu membuang pandanganku ke arah lain. Mataku berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Hingga mataku berhenti disatu titik. Seorang laki-laki menyebalkan dengan gaya rambut aneh itu yang kini tengah terlihat mendengar lagu melalui headset di telinganya dan memandang ke arah luar. Entah kenapa kalau menatapnya, mataku begitu terfokus padanya. Kini, pikiranku melambung entah kemana. Dalam kepalaku, wajah Sasuke nampak begitu jelas. Suaranya juga seperti terdengar menghantuiku. Kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Namun setelah sekian lama menyadari, aku langsung membuang arah pandangku ke arah lain. Untuk apa aku memikirkan laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu? cih! Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Ino yang tersadar karena gelagat anehku, mulai bertanya padaku.

"Kau kenapa forehead?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Aku menyahut singkat,"Tidak."

Ino memandangku heran. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Ino yang merasa bosan dengan aktivitasnya memancingku untuk berbincang bersamanya.

"Sakura, kau tahu tentang berita baru?" Tanya Ino memancing antusiasku atas berita yang seolah-olah baru di dapatnya. Aku yang sedang badmood, mencoba untuk antusias mendengar berita Ino. Siapa tahu hal ini bisa menghilangkan badmoodku juga pikiranku tentang Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu.

"Berita apa?" tanyaku sok terpancing dengan ucapan Ino barusan.

Ino kini merekahkan senyumnya. Sepertinya ia senang aku terdengar begitu antusias mendengar ucapannya kala itu. Ino bercerita dengan semangat dan menggebu-gebu.

"Kau tahu Forehead, aku baru sadar kalau di sekolah ini ada laki-laki tampan! Dia pendiam, tidak banyak tingkah juga cuek dan misterius. Yaampun Forehead! Melihatnya saja bisa membuatku salah tingkah." Ujar Ino berapi-api. Aku yang seolah begitu antusias mendengar cerita Ino juga ikut berapi-api karenanya.

"Oh ya?" Aku seperti terbius dengan cerita yang disuguhkan Ino. Padahal kalau tahu kenyataannya, justru berkebalikan. Ino bersuara kembali dengan lebih bersemangat.

"Dan yang lebih kerennya lagi ternyata banyak juga yang menyukainya dan membentuk Fansgirl untuk dia. Demi apapun, bukankah itu sudah lebih dari tampan karena banyak wanita yang begitu menyukainya, iyakan Forehead?" Ino merapihkan rambutnya, yang dirasa berantakan itu.

aku menyahut ucapan Ino lagi dengan senang dan benar-benar antusias kali ini. Hal semacam ini benar-benar mengalihkan pikiranku tentang makhluk menyebalkan itu.

"Oh tentu pig, pasti dia tampan sekali! Tapi omong-omong siapa orangnya pig?" Tanyaku penasaran pada Ino yang kini terlihat berseri-seri.

Ino menyahut setengah berbisik dengan nada gembira, "Sasuke~ Kyaaa dia keren sekali kan Forehead?"

Satu detik, dua detik, tak ada reaksi apapun dariku. Otakku seperti sedang berpikir.

EH?

Wajah antusiasku, berubah menegang. Apa aku salah dengar? Apa aku terlalu membencinya sampai-sampai nama laki-laki yang disebut Ino berubah menjadi namanya?

"Siapa pig?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Ino menyebut nama seseorang itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih gembira dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke Forehead!" sahutnya setengah berbisik lagi.

Aku seperti menulikan telingaku kala Ino menyebut namanya. Jujur kekesalanku padanya masih menumpuk dan membuatku ingin muntah kala nama itu disebut. Aku menempelkan daguku pada meja kembali sama seperti tadi. Aku bergumam pada Ino.

"Pig, sepertinya aku menarik kata-kataku yang tadi." Ujarku dengan nada malas. Tak terdengar antusiasme lagi dari diriku. Tanpa memperdulikan sahutan Ino, aku segera menulikan telingaku dan memejamkan mataku agar terhindar dari segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membawa buku gambar A3 dengan pensil dan alat-alat menggambar lainnya ke dalam sebuah ruang yang didalamnya terdapat banyak macam gambar manga dan komik di setiap dindingnya. Di dalam ruang tersebut telah ada beberapa anak yang merupakan setipe denganku. Aku adalah pencinta anime tingkat akut dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Club MangaKoHS di sekolahku. MangaKoHS adalah singkatan dari Klub Mangaka Konoha High School. Tujuan klub ini adalah untuk menciptakan sebuah karaya seperti tokoh dalam komik dan penampungan hobi dari banyak anak-anak yang menyukai seni menggambar khususnya menggambar tokoh manga sesuai dengan kesukaannya. Aku melihat Hinata yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kelas 1 SMA tengah asyik menggoreskan pensilnya diatas lembar putih kertas A3 Dengan sangat 'telaten' dan hati-hati. Disebelahnya ada Shion dan juga Tayuya yang merupakan teman satu klubku yang berbeda kelas denganku. Kelas 1 SMA aku sekelas dengan Hinata dan Tayuya. Namun kenaikan kelas 2 aku berpisah dengannya karena Hinata masuk ke kelas XI IPA 2 bersama dengan Shion dan Tayuya. Aku menghampiri mereka. Dan mendudukkan diriku disebelah Hinata.

"Hai Sakura-chan," Sapa Hinata padaku dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada sesuatu yang tengah digambarkan olehnya.

"Hai Hinata, Shion dan Tayuya." Balasku pada Hinata sambil menyapa kedua orang lainnya—Tayuya dan Shion. Tayuya dan Shion tersenyum tanda menyahut sapaanku.

Aku membuka lembaran kertas A3 ku dan membntangkan kertasku diatas meja. Sambil sesekali berfikir, aku sedang tertarik untu menggambar tokoh manga laki-laki. Aku mulai menggoreskan pensilku dan mulai menggambar. Saat aku menggambar, entah kenapa bayangan Sasuke muncul lagi dalam pikiranku. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tak ambil peduli dan terus berfokus menggoreskan pensilku untuk membuat sketsa komik sesuai dengan apa yang kumau.

Sudah nyaris 2 jam aku berkutat dengan gambarku, begitupun dengan Hinata yang kini telah selesai menggambar tokoh manga yang ada di otaknya. Aku mendengar suara hinata menguar di telingaku.

"Akhirnya selesai~" Seru Hinata. Tayuya dan Shion yang sedari tadi asyik berbincang, menatap gambar Hinata.

"Wah gambarmu bagus Hinata, keren!" ujar Tayuya.

Sedangkan Shion kini terlihat tengah menatap dengan jeli detail-detail dari gambar yang telah selesai dibuat Hinata. Ia mengernyit.

"Kau menggambar Charactermu mirip Sakura ya?" tanya Shion penasaran pada Hinata.

Aku yang mendengar namaku disebut, kontan menolehkan kepalaku pada gambar Hinata sambil mengernyitkan dahi tanda ingin tahu. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hu'um." Gadis itu mengangguk. Aku tersenyum kala melihat gambar Hinata yang sengaja hampir menyerupai diriku. Warna rambut dan bola matanya serta pita merah yang bertengger di rambutnya.

"Terimakasih Hinata." Ujarku. Gadis itu tersenyum padaku.

Aku kembali mengutatkan diriku pada gambarku. Tinggal beberapa garis semuanya akan selesai. Shion yang sedari tadi tengah asyik berbincang dengan Tayuya, kini memilih berkutat untuk memandangiku. Ia menghampiriku dan melihat gambarku.

"Sakura, kalau aku pikir-pikir gambarmu mirip seseorang?" ujar gadis itu.

Aku yang tengah menggoreskan pensilku, menghentikan aksiku dan menatap gadis yang kini tengah fokus memandangi gambarku. Aku mengernyit, tanda ingin tahu.

"Oh ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. tayuya dan Hinata yang terlibat obrolan pun kini terfokus pada gambarku yang nyaris mendekati selesai itu. Tayuya terlihat seperti mengingat seseorang. Hinata yang terfokus pada gambarku, hanya terdiam ambil memandangi detail-detail yang ada pada gambarku.

"Itu, em gaya rambutnya tidak asing untukku. Model rambutnya, seperti model rambut raven kan ya?" ucap Tayuya. Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku sendiri juga seperti tidak asing dengan model rambut ini. Jadi model rambut siapa? Aku penasaran.

Shion yang masih memperhatikan gambarku, akhirnya bersuara. Dan suara Shion kali ini membuatku seperti terlempar ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam dan tidak dapat kembali lagi.

"Ah aku ingat! Gambar ini mirip Uchiha-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua anak-anak di klub telah bubar. Menyisakan aku dan Hinata yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Hari sudah sore, dan semua anak-anak di sekolah tentunya sudah pulang dari tadi. Aku berbincang panjang dengan Hinata tentang apapun yang kami lakukan dan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan kami masing-masing—minus cerita tentang Sasuke, karena aku benci membahasnya. Di kejauhan aku melihat Neji yang kini tengah menatap Hinata dan aku. Neji adalah teman sekelasku yang merupakan sepupu dari Hinata. Aku dan Hinata menghampiri Neji. Sepertinya Neji tengah menunggu Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata kita pulang." Ajak Neji pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengajakku untuk pulang bersamanya. Namun aku menolak karena rumahku dan Hinata berbeda arah. Aku juga ada keperluan lain setelah ini.

"Baiklah Sakura kami duluan." Pamit Neji padaku.

"Daaah Sakura-chan. Sampai bertemu besok." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya padaku dan keduanya telah menjauh dari jangkauan mataku. Aku teringat dengan gambar yang ku gambar saat di klub tadi, bisa-bisanya sih aku menggambar character yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Aku terduduk di bangku Koridor yang kini terlihat lenggang. Membuka kertas gambarku yang tadi. Aku menatapnya. Mata yang kugambar memang mirip dengan Sasuke. Model rambutnya juga. Aku berpikir sejenak. Kenapa yang teringat justru Sasuke? aneh. Namun aku teringat kembali dengan perasaanku yang berkecamuk benci pada Sasuke. Aku benci menatap wajah dingin yang menyebalkan itu. aku benci tatapan mata tajam yang mampu membuat tatapanku hanya tertuju padanya. Aku benci tingkahnya yang membuatku muak sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berdiri. Bergegas pergi dari sekolah dan meninggalkan gambar itu di bangku koridor yang sepi tanpa siapapun disana…

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Konfliknya mulai keliatankan? sejauh aku ngetik sampai chapter ini, semuanya sama seperti yang udah tersusun dalam otakku. Mungkin cerita ini bakal ngebosenin karena chapternya bakal panjang. Menurut kalian, perasaan Sakura disini gimana? -w-

Special thanks buat sobatku tercinteh Uchiha Rin aka Rinaaa. Thank you so much! {}

Terimakasih juga untuk yang review dan yang udah ngikutin ceritanya dari awal sampe sini. Semoga cerita kedepannya makin baik lagi. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan berkunjung ke Ficts ini.

Balasan Review di PM ya.

Berkenan review? Thank you :)

Best Regard

Motoharunana


	6. Chapter 6 act 4 : friend?

Cuma mau ingetin, konflik asli dari ficts ini sebenernya emang di flashbacknya. Makanya kenapa aku buat chapter flashback yang banyak dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Kan udah dijelasin di chapter 2. Yosh! Cuma ingetin~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang perpustakaan entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan untukku. Suasananya yang tenang juga sepi dari keramaian membuatku betah berlama-lama disini sambil tenggelam dalam buku-buku yang kini tengah menumpuk di atas meja di hadapanku. Aku menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45, menandakan kelas telah bubar sedari tadi. Aku yang terlalu hanyut dalam bacaan tidak menyadari bunyi bel yang menandakan pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Jangan tanya kenapa aku berada di perpustakaan. Karena jam pelajaran terakhir dikelasku kosong. Jadi, aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk menambah wawasanku. Aku membereskan buku-buku, dan meminjam beberapa buku dari perpustakaan karena perpustakaan akan tutup pukul 17.00. Setelah aku meminjam buku dari perpustakaan, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku di koridor yang kini nampak lenggang. Suasana sepi seperti ini disekolah yang sangat aku sukai. Karena suasana seperti ini membuatku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Sambil melempar pandanganku ke sekitar sudut sekolah, pandangan mataku terhenti pada satu tempat dimana tempat itu terdapat warna merah muda? Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa warna itu identik memenuhi hari-hariku. Sial! Aku menatap warna merah muda itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah perempuan norak yang menjadi teman sekelasku. Wanita yang mengataiku sialan di depan orang lain. Aku menatapnya yang kini tengah memegang kertas A3 sambil menatap sesuatu yang telah tercipta di kertas itu. Entah kenapa, kali ini aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Kutatap ekspresi wajahnya yang serius menatap lembar dihadapannya. Wajahnya seperti menampakkan ekspresi, kesal? Aku masih menatapnya. Tak lama setelahnya gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduk dikoridor itu, bergegas pergi meninggalkan kertas yang sepertinya sengaja ia tinggalkan disitu. Aku menatap tubuh wanita itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangan mataku. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, melewati bangku koridor yang tadi diduduki oleh gadis norak itu. Aku menghentikan langkahku kembali. Ku lihat kertas itu masih berada di atas bangku itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan kertas yang membuat gadis itu terfokus dengan apa yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut. Namun nyatanya rasa penasaranku yang tinggi mengalahkan rasa gengsiku dan membuatku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kertas itu berada. Aku menggapai kertas itu. mataku terbelalak kaget kala melihat gambar yang sedari tadi diperhatikan gadis itu. Mulutku membuka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Gambar ini mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang begitu aku kenali. Seseorang itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah—

.

.

.

—Aku

.

.

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer always Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

**Separation**

by Motoharunana

.

.

.

.

.

Warning Inside: AU, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, EYD berantakan, Ngebosenin, DLL

Sasuke's Version

Flashback On

.

.

.

DLDR! Enjoyed~

.

.

.

.

Sampai hari ini, aku tidak percaya atas apa yang aku temukan 5 hari lalu. Gambar yang menyerupai diriku? Aku hanya tersenyum masam dibuatnya. Gambarnya sangat mirip sekali dengan diriku. Bahkan Itachi yang melihat hasil gambar yang kutemukan pun tekagum juga dibuatnya. Ah, dan yang aku herankan adalah kenapa aku menyimpan gambar itu? aneh. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menahanku untuk tidak membuang gambar itu. Aku melempar pandanganku keluar jendela. Sambil menyumpal telingaku dengan headset yang memperdengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaanku. Suasana kelas yang sepi saat istirahat, memang selalu menyenangkan untukku. Tenang. Meski hanya ada satu atau dua orang lainnya di dalamnya tapi itu tidak masalah karena tidak ada keributan yang tercipta. Namun ketika mataku menatap keluar kelas di dekat pintu keluar, aku melihat segerombolan perempuan-perempun yang bergerumbul sambil memandang ke arahku dan menjerit-jerit histeris saat mataku menatap mereka. Teriakan mereka mengalahkan musik yang sengaja kudengar kencang ditelingaku. Damn! Aku melempar pandangan lagi keluar jendela. Untungnya, tempat dudukku tidak diujung dekat jendela yang sederet dengan pintu, sehingga kalau ada hal-hal aneh macam ini, aku bisa melempar pandanganku ke tempat lain selain ke arah 'itu'. Aku mematikan musik ditelingaku dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan mataku pada bacaan buku perpustakaan yang aku pinjam 5 hari lalu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari luar kelas. Aku tidak peduli. Sampai seorang gadis berambut pirang datang menghampiriku. Si pirang ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabat dekat dari gadis norak merah jambu yang kelakuaannya tidak ada perempuan-perempuannya itu. Cih! Aku yang menyadari kehadiran dirinya pun, pura-pura tidak melihat keberadaannya. Lalu kudengar suara yang dibuat melembut dari gadis pengganggu ini memanggil namaku.

"Sasuke…" panggil gadis itu.

Aku yang sengaja menulikan telingaku, berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara gadis pengganggu ini. Aku masih memusatkan mataku pada kata demi kata yang sedang ku perhatikan sedari tadi. Kudengar lagi suara yang terdengar jauh dibuat-buat lebih lembut dari pada sebelumnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu basa-basi.

Aku yang masih berkutat dengan buku dihadapanku mulai menajamkan mataku. Sedang apa katanya? Memangnya tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Memangnya dia buta? aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Sungguh, mengganggu sekali dia.

"Memangnya kau buta?" ujarku ketus dan masih membaca buku dihadapanku.

Entah gadis itu sakit hati atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak peduli. Untuk apa peduli? Tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula kenapa juga setelah ada satu wanita pengganggu dan norak, kini muncul lagi wanita pengganggu yang lainnya? Merusak waktuku yang berharga saja. Gadis itu terdiam. Namun aku sadar, gadis itu masih memperhatikanku yang masih berkutat dengan buku bacaanku. Aku tidak ambil peduli. Gadis itu mulai bersuara kembali.

"Maaf. Maksudku, kau sedang baca buku apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Aku yang tengah memfokuskan konsentrasiku pada buku itu akhirnya risih juga mendengar suara gadis di hadapanku ini. Rasanya benar-benar mengganggu. Kini aku menatapnya dengan tajam. seolah mengatakan 'sana pergi'. Namun gadis yang kutatap malah tersenyum. Membuatku muak. Habis juga kesabaranku. Suaraku kubuat dingin dan ketus secara bersamaan.

"Bisa lihat kan? Memangnya matamu kemana? Dasar pengganggu!" ujarku amat ketus sambil menunjuk judul buku dalam genggamanku.

Gadis itu kini bungkam. Aku kembali mengamati tiap kata yang ada dibukuku. Baru saja aku akan terfokus dengan kata-kata dibukuku, seseorang menggebrak mejaku dengan amat beringas. Menimbulkan bedebum keras yang dapat mengalihkan semua mata untuk melihatnya, begitu pun aku.

"Heh, jaga bicaramu brengsek!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya yang lain berada di atas meja, terlihat sehabis menggebrak mejaku. Aku menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Jaga bicaraku? Suruh temanmu yang jaga bicaranya. Kau dan temanmu sama-sama pengganggu!" sahutku lebih ketus dari yang tadi.

Sakura—gadis itu—terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataanku. Ia menatapku lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Apa? Heh dengar ya, kau boleh saja mengataiku apapun. Tapi tidak sahabatku, berani-beraninya kau!" ujar gadis itu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajahku. Aku menepis telunjuknya yang menghalangi pemandanganku. Cih! Menyebalkan. Aku memberikan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Aku memang berani! Kau pikir aku takut padamu?" Aku memajukan wajahku pada gadis dihadapanku ini. Gadis yang berada dihadapanku terlihat semakin gusar. Ia menarik kerah bajuku dan menarikku dekat dengannya. Hingga wajah kami sudah berada dalam beberapa centimeter saja.

"Cih! Laki-laki lemah, beraninya sama perempuan!" ujarnya dengan nada tajam yang mampu membuat emosiku terpancing. Aku melepas genggaman tangannya dengan kasar di kerah bajuku. Masih menatapnya tajam, kali ini emosiku terpancing juga.

"Kau bukan perempuan! Tingkahmu tidak menunjukkan kalau kau adalah perempuan!" Aku menatapnya tajam. Tatapan kami bertemu. Saling melempar deathglare masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya aku dengar gadis berambut pirang yang masih berada di posisi semula kini mencoba menenangkan gadis merah muda yang menyebalkan ini.

"Forehead, tenanglah! Ini salahku," tukas gadis berambut pirang itu.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan pada gadis merah muda yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan berambut pirang disebelahnya.

"Apa pig? Salahmu? Tidak pig! Laki-laki berambut pantat ayam ini, memang sudah sepantasnya ditegur dengan cara kasar seperti ini pig! Sifat menyebalkannya memang begitu kurang ajar!" Sakura tidak terima dengan pengakuan temannya. Sambil beradu argumen dengan temannya, ia menunjuk-nunjuk diriku yang kini mendengarkan dengan seksama kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis menyebalkan ini. Dia memanggilku—Pantat ayam?

"Heh gadis norak, kau tidak sadar? Warna rambutmu itu bisa membuat orang sakit mata!" aku balik mengatai gadis norak ini. Emosiku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Gadis keras kepala ini menyebalkan sekali.

"AP—APA? KAU PIKIR GAYA RAMBUTMU ITU BAGUS HAH? GAYA RAMBUTMU MERUSAK PEMANDANGAN!" Teriaknya tidak terima sambil mengataiku kembali.

Gadis ini—

.

.

.

.

—menyebalkan

"Cih! Urusi saja jidatmu yang seperti jidat ikan lohan itu!" aku mencemooh gadis memyebalkan dan norak ini. Berisik sekali sih dia! Akhirnya kami justru bertengkar dengan mengatai satu sama lain.

"Sialan kau pantat ayam!"

"Jiidat lebar!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat lohan!"

"Pantat a—"

"DIAM!" seorang gadis kini menginterupsi perhatian seluruh orang yang ada dikelas, termasuk aku dan gadis norak dihadapanku ini. Gadis bermata rubi itu meleraiku dan gadis norak yang kini sudah sedikit menjauh dari hadapanku. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu telah berada disitu.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kalian pikir ini lapangan? Atau arena tinju?" sindir gadis itu padaku dan gadis norak yang kini menatap gadis bermata ruby yang tengah menengahi aku dan gadis menyebalkan itu. Tatapannya yang seringkali melembut, kini terlihat lebih tegas. Lain dari biasanya.

"Si pantat ayam ini duluan yang mulai karin!" Sakura menyalahiku sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku.

Aku terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena aku mengaku salah, tapi karena adanya gadis berambut merah yang kini melerai perseteruan antara aku dan gadis merah jambu norak itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak terima, namun demi menjaga image ku pada gadis berambut merah itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tak menggubris gadis merah jambu menyebalkan itu. Aku mendecih sambil membuang arah wajahku ke arah lain. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang tadi menatap perseteruan aku dan gadis norak itu, kini mulai mebubarkan diri mereka masing-masing. Gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat gadis norak itu, kudengar tengah menenangkan sahabat noraknya itu.

"Tenanglah forehead, tidak perlu diperdebatkan lagi masalah ini," ujar gadis pirang itu.

Gadis merah jambu itu mendengus mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Aku masih memandang ke arah lain, sampai kudengar suara Karin—gadis berambut merah itu, mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Sasuke, sasuke! sejak kapan sih kau mudah terpancing emosi? Bukan tipikal kau sekali…" ujar gadis itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Berusaha menetralkan emosiku yang sedari tadi memuncak. Masih memandang gadis berambut merah yang tiba-tiba melerai perseteruan itu dengan tatapan 'sebetulnya ada apa kemari?' Gadis yang ditatap pun seolah mengerti maksudku. Ia mulai bersuara kembali.

"Oia Sasuke, aku dapat pesan dari kakashi sensei, Kau dipanggil oleh Kakashi sensei ke ruangannya untuk melaporkan kejadian kelas selama seminggu ini," ujar Karin padaku.

Aku menyahut singkat,

"Hn."

Dan gadis ini melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Kau juga Sakura…" lanjut Karin.

Aku terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Satu detik, dua detik.

Gadis norak itu menyahut dengan enggan sambil mencerna kata-kata Karin yang dilontarkan kepadanya,

"Ok—"

"—APAAA?" sahutnya terkejut.

Baik aku maupun gadis norak itu, kami sama-sama terkejut mengenai ucapan Karin barusan. Dipanggil ke ruangan Kakashi sensei dengan gadis menyebalkan ini? Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Kenapa kalian terkejut begitu sih? Wajar kan? Kau ketuanya dan Sakura adalah Sekretarisnya. Lagipula absensi kelas yang pegang itu kan Sakura. Bukan begitu? Kalau aku hanya memegang buku kas kelas. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu dilaporkan ke kakashi sensei," Sangkal Karin panjang lebar.

Baik aku dan gadis itu mulai berpandangan. Lalu sedetik kemudian kami sama-sama membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Malas untuk berdebat lagi. Dan Karin, mulai bersuara kembali.

"Jangan lupa ya kalian, setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang diketuk oleh ku menginterupsi sebuah suara dari dalam ruang dihadapanku dan menyuruhku—beserta gadis menyebalkan yang kini berada disisiku—untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Masuk."

Pintu ku buka secara perlahan. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut keperakan, serta masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya menyambut kedatangan kami. Terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit, ia tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya itu.

"Uchiha dan Haruno kah dari kelas XI IPA 4?" tanyanya padaku dan gadis yang masih berdiri disisiku.

Aku mengangguk, begitupun gadis itu. Tak ada yang menyahut dengan suara. Laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kakashi itu mulai bersuara kembali.

"Duduklah."

Ia mempersilahkan aku dan gadis itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya. Aku dan gadis norak itu duduk secara bersamaan di bangku yang telah tersedia dihadapan kami. Gadis norak itu meletakkan sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'Absensi kelas' di atas meja di hadapan kami. Aku dan gadis norak di sampingku terdiam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hingga suara Kakashi sensei memulai pembicaraan kembali.

" Jadi Uchiha, ada kejadian apa saja selama satu minggu kau menjabat sebagai ketua kelas?" tanyanya.

Gadis disampingku terlihat melirik ke arahku. Dari tatapan matanya terlihat sekali ia nampak takut? Hei mungkin saja ia takut aku mengadukan kejadian saat istirahat tadi berlangsung. Aku menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Tidak ada," sahutku singkat.

Ku dengar helaan nafas dari gadis di sebelahku yang kini mulai terfokus lagi pada daftar absensi di hadapannya. Kakashi sensei memandang kami heran.

"Benar begitu?"

Aku bergumam,

"Hn."

Kakashi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis di sampingku yang kini tengah menyodorkan daftar absensi itu kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Kakashi mengambil daftar itu dari tangan gadis itu dan mulai mengecek susunan absensi yang tertera di dalamnya.

" Ini benar Haruno?" tanya Kakashi pada gadis itu sambil mengecek secara teliti tulisan yang tertera dalam absensi tersebut. Aku hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mataku, gadis itu kini terlihat menyahut pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kakashi padanya.

"Tentu sensei," tukasnya.

Kakashi memangut-mangutkan kepalanya. Lalu menutup buku absensi itu dan mengembalikan buku itu pada Sakura yang kini tengah meraih buku absensi itu dari tangan Kakashi. Kakashi bersuara kembali.

"Baiklah aku rasa semuanya cukup. Oia Uchiha, kalau ada kejadian apapun yang mengganggu aktivitas belajar dan terjadipelanggaran yang tidak-tidak di kelasmu, hubungi aku satu minggu mendatang," Jelasnya padaku. Lalu matanya melirik kembali ke arah gadis yang berada disampingku dan mulai bersuara kembali.

" Dan kau Haruno, jangan lupa untuk merekap kembali absensi itu dan serahkan rekapannya padaku satu minggu mendatang," Tuntasnya.

Aku dan gadis itu menyahut dengan berbarengan dan mengakhiri perjumpaan dengan Kakashi sensei selaku guru BK (Bimbingan Konseling) hari ini.

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara deru kendaraan menjadi nyanyian dalam keadaan yang sunyi ini. Tak ada suara obrolan apapun didalam kendaraan umum ini. Terlebih disampingku adalah gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Sedari tadi saat aku maupun dia menaiki bus yang sama, tak ada percakapan apapun dari kami. aku juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata rumah kami satu arah. Ia sibuk menatap lurus ke depan sedang aku menatap keluar jendela bus. Jujur, keadaan ini membuatku lebih baik. Setidaknya suara menyebalkan gadis ini tidak menguar dan merusak indera pendengaranku. Aku masih berkutat dengan perhatian mataku yang masih menatap ke arah luar jendela. Langit yang terlihat mulai berwarna jingga kekuningan, menemani suasana pulang yang menenangkan. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Merilekskan pikiranku yang akhir akhir ini mulai sedikit terganggu karena gadis menyebalkan disampingku ini. Lama aku memejamkan mata, aku mendengar suara dari arah sampingku. Suaranya tidak kasar seperti biasanya. Terdengar pelan sekali, namun masih tertangkap dalam gendang telingaku.

"Sasuke, sasuke… kau lebih enak dipandangi kalau sedang tertidur. Setidaknya tidak terlihat menyebalkan," Ujarnya tanpa sadar bahwa aku menyimak ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Aku masih memejamkan mataku.

Ia melanjutkan ucapannya kembali," Kau tahu, aura dingin yang biasa kau perlihatkan saat keseharian tidak terasa saat kau terpejam seperti ini…"

Ia menghentikan ucapannya. Aku masih membiarkan mataku terpejam. Entah kenapa hatiku memilih untuk menyimak apa yang akan diungkapkan gadis bermata jade itu padaku. Aneh.

"…Padahal kalau ku lihat-lihat kau lumayan loh, tapi sayang sikapmu membuat muak semua orang termasuk… aku." Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Dan melanjutkannya kembali.

" Coba kalau kau bisa sedikit saja merubah perilakumu yang menyebalkan itu, aku yakin orang-orang disekelilingmu pasti akan membuat dirimu tersenyum. Bahkan untuk melihat senyummu saja bukankah itu jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali sasuke?"

Ku dengar ia medesah pelan, namun suaranya terdengar kembali masuk dalam telingaku yang masih mendengar dengan seksama ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

" Tapi setidaknya aku punya harapan besar untukmu Sasuke. Kalau nanti kau berubah, bolehkah aku berharap bisa menjadi temanmu… Sasuke? Ah…" Ungkapnya.

Aku terpaku mendengar ucapannya. Mendengar ia mengucapkan kata 'teman' itu terasa amat tabu bagiku. Teman? Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana punya teman. Sedetik kemudian aku mendengar ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Bicara apa aku ini hahaha," tuturnya dengan diselingi tawa dari bibirnya, seolah menertawakan kekonyolannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menghangat di dasar hatiku. Jujur, aku memang tabu dengan kata 'teman' yang diucapkan gadis ini, namun mendengar ia mengatakannya, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didasar hatiku. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Suara decitan bus yang menandakan bahwa bus telah berhenti di halte berikutnya, mengalihkan perhatianku pada pemikiran tentang asumsi-asumsi yang tengah kurasakan. Masih memejamkan mataku, gadis di sampingku kini berbicara lagi namun terdengar seperti nyaris berbisik di dekat telingaku.

"Aku duluan ya Sasuke. sampai bertemu besok," Tuturnya lembut. Aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam tak terdengar dalam telingaku. Reflek, mataku membuka. Menatap bangku di sampingku yang kini telah kosong. Lalu arah pandangku ku lempar pada pintu bus yang kini mulai menutup. Mataku ku arahkan pada jendela di seberang bangku di sampingku, dalam pantulan mata hitamku, aku menatap halte yang kini menampakkan siluet gadis berambut merah muda disana. Mataku tetap ku arahkan kesana. Sampai aku mulai merasa kini siluet itu semakin lama semakin mengabur dari jangkauan mataku di bawah halte yang bernamakan,

Halte Blossom Street…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Author notes:

Hai semua aku balik lagi, maaf lama update karena kesibukanku di RL =w= tapi yang penting aku udah update yaaaa :3 gimana menurut kalian tentang Sasuke disini? Aku juga kena wb nih! Makanya aku ngerasa gimana gitu di chapter ini-.- maaf mengecewakan yaaaa :')

Terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada yang telah menyempatkan reviewnya dan membaca karya saya dari awal sampai chapter ini:

Yurichan, Maya, Hanazono yuri, Seijuurou Eisha-chan, Allysum Fumiko, Iqma96, missclouds, Vannychan, aguma, Hidan DukunGila, febri feven, Rinaaarin Uchiha a.k.a Nohara Rinaa, Chic White, Floral white, and silent reader lainnya XD

Floral White: Oh iya, terima kasih sudah diingatkan^^ semoga di chapter ini ada peningkatan :)

Vannychan: Menurutmu bagaimana? Ini sudah update lagi ya^^

.

Selebihnya yang login aku bales lewat PM yaaa :)

Terimakasih juga untuk yang telah mem-fav dan follow cerita ini.

Berkenan review kembali? Thank you :D

Best Regard

Motoharunana


	7. Chapter 7 act 5: Random

Dekorasi yang begitu mewah ini membuat suasana pesta yang tengah berlangsung terlihat lebih menakjubkan. Belum lagi hidangan-hidangan yang tersedia disana, juga para tamu serta undangan yang kini terlihat sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Pelayan yang berlalu lalang membawakan beberapa gelas air berwarna juga beberapa cake untuk para hadirin juga memperkuat kemewahan dalam pesta pertemuan yang tengah berlangsung. Namun tidak untuk anak laki-laki berambut pantat ayam yang kini tengah berdiri sambil memegang segelas air berwarna merah. Ia terlihat bosan di dalam keramaian. Matanya melirik kepada dua orang paruh baya—yang tak lain adalah kedua orang tuanya— yang kini terlihat tengah larut berbincang dengan beberapa koleganya menyangkut masalah bisnis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya malas tanpa memperdulikan keramaian-keramaian yang juga tak memperdulikannya. Baru ia akan melangkah ke langkah berikutnya, suara seorang gadis yang begitu dikenalnya tertangkap dalam indera pendengarannya.

"Sasuke," panggil gadis itu.

Sasuke kini menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiam sebentar, rasanya ia gugup untuk berbalik saat itu juga. Namun demi merespon gadis itu, ia membalikkan badannya menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Karin." Sasuke mengucapkan dengan pelan namun masih terdengar dengan samar di telinga gadis itu. sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin itu, dengan kedua rekannya menghampiri lelaki yang tengah berdiri dan melihat ke arahnya.

"hahaha ternyata ini benar kau," ujar Karin sambil menepuk lengan Sasuke kala ia sudah berdiri di depan lelaki itu. Sang lelaki hanya menyahut singkat,"Hn."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Panggil seseorang dari salah satu rekan Karin. Yakni teman sekelasnya sekaligus saingannya dalam prestasi akademik disekolahnya. Sasuke menyahut malas,"Hyuga Neji."

Seseorang yang disebut Neji oleh Sasuke pun memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang ada disebelahnya yang juga memiliki bola mata yang persis seperti dirinya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke sambil memperkenalkan namanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Hinata Hyuga."

Sasuke meraih jabatan tangan itu dengan malas. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata dan Sasuke melepas jabatan tangan di antara keduanya. Karin kini terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan Neji. Entah berbincang apa. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu berdiam diri tanpa mengindahkan Hinata yang kini tengah berdiri canggung karena orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Err Uchiha-san, kau sekelas dengan Neji-nii dan Karin ya?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu. Sasuke menyahut singkat sama seperti biasanya,"Hn."

Kali ini Hinata mengulum senyumnya. Terlihat lebih sumringah dari sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan kini suara Hinata memecah kesunyian lagi diantara keduanya.

"Kau berarti kenal dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke kini sedikit terlihat terkejut. Ia menautkan salah satu alisnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu terlihat risih dibuatnya. Karin yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan Neji pun mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Kini ia mulai bergabung dengan mereka. "Sangat kenal, Sasuke kan teman baiknya Sakura. Bukan begitu Sasuke?"

Suara Karin terdengar menggoda. Dan dengan sengaja Karin pun menyenggol lengan Sasuke pelan dengan salah satu sikunya. Neji yang mendengar penuturan Karin, tertawa samar. Sedang Hinata kini menatap ketiganya bingung.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian tertawa? Waah aku baru tahu kalau Sakura-chan ternyata akrab dengan Uchiha-san."

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan seperti itu, kini hanya mendelik ke arah ketiganya dengan tatapan tajam dan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

**SEPARATION**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Universe

Flashback On, Author PoV

I warn you: OOC, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, Abal, Gaje, dll

DLDR! Enjoyed~

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas bersama dengan rekan berambut pirangnya, yakni Ino Yamanaka sambil membawa buku tebal dan menyusuri Koridor yang kini tengah ramai dengan para siswa maupun siswi yang tengah beristirahat. Suara gadis berambut merah jambu itu membuat gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya menoleh.

"Temani aku ke perpus dulu ya pig, aku ingin memulangkan buku terlebih dulu." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu kepada rekannya. Sang gadis berambut pirang menyahut dengan tidak antusias pada gadis disebelahnya tersebut. "Ya. Tapi jangan lama-lama!"

Sang gadis merah muda itupun mengangguk setuju. Masih berjalan, Ino menatap sesuatu yang terselip diantara buku tebal yang dipegang Sakura dengan tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau membawa dompet Sakura?" tanya Ino pada gadis itu. sang gadis mengangguk. "Ya pig, setelah ini kan kita mau ke kantin bukan?"

Ino mengangguk sepakat. Anggukannya terlihat lebih antusias. Sesampainya mereka di perpus, Sakura mengembalikan buku dalam genggamannya pada penjaga perpus. Setelah mengembalikan buku, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan sahabat pirangnya meninggalkan perpus, dan menuju ke kantin sekolahnya. Tanpa disadari Sakura, sebuah benda berwarna cream pucat itu, tergeletak diatas buku yang tadi dikembalikan Sakura. Sang penjaga pun baru menyadari akan adanya benda itu ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu, sudah tak terlihat lagi dari jangkauan matanya.

"Loh, ini kan milik anak tadi…"

.O.O.O.

Belum juga sampai kantin, keduanya kini tengah berkutat di kamar mandi. Ino mendadak sakit perut dan Sakura harus bersabar menunggu gadis berambut pirang itu. sambil menunggu gadis itu, Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin dihadapannya. Dalam pandangannya, ia merasa rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ia mulai membenahi rambutnya itu, melepas ikatannya dan menyusun berhelai-helai rambutnya untuk diikat lagi. Setelah selesai, Sakura tersenyum puas dibuatnya. Setidaknya, ikatan rambutnya kini terlihat lebih baik dari yang tadi. Begitu pikir Sakura. Masih menatap dirinya di dalam kaca, sebuah getaran di handphonenya menyadarkannya. Segera, ia melihat pesan apa yang tertera pada layar handphonenya tersebut.

From: Shion 'MKHS'

Sakura, kau dimana? Buku paket biologi ku sudah mau dipulangkan atau belum?

Pesan singkat dari Shion rupanya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa mengembalikan buku paket Shion yang ia pinjam 3 hari lalu. Tanpa ba bi bu, ia segera melesat keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang kelas. Sebelum ia sempat pergi dari toilet, ia berpamitan pada Ino yang masih sibuk dengan 'kegiatannya' di kamar mandi.

"Pig, aku tidak jadi ke kantin ya. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku pada Shion. Kau ke kantin saja sendiri."

Kini Sakura telah sampai dikelasnya dengan langkah cepat. Di depan pintu, Shion tengah berdiri disitu bersama dengan Tayuya menunggu kedatangan Sakura. Dengan senyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Sakura meminta maaf pada Shion. "Maaf Shion, aku lupa hehehe tunggu sebentar ya aku ambilkan dulu bukumu."

Shion mengangguk, begitu pula dengan dengan Tayuya yang masih sabar menemani Shion menunggu Sakura. Kini gadis berambut merah muda itu telah melesat ke luar kelas dan mengembalikan buku biologi itu pada pemiliknya.

"Lain kali kalau mengembalikan, kau harus ke kelasku," ledek Shion sambil tersenyum jahil. Tayuya pun tertawa karenanya. Dan Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah."

Shion dan Tayuya segera berpamitan menuju kelas mereka. Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya seolah menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Tapi apa? ia berpikir, mengingat-ingat benda apa yang tadi ia bawa-bawa atau tertinggal disuatu tempat yang ia kunjungi hari ini. Lama berpikir, kini ia tersadar. Benda yang tadi ia bawa-bawa saat ke perpustakaan bersama Ino. Ia menepuk jidatnya kembali.

"Mati aku… dompetku!"

Dan gadis itu, kini melesat mencari dompet yang tertinggal atau terjatuh entah dimana.

.O.O.O.

3 buku tebal itu kini sukses mendarat di hadapan penjaga perpus yang tengah asyik membaca Koran. Sang lelaki yang mendaratkan buku itu mulai bersuara untuk mengalihkan fokus sang penjaga dari Koran yang tengah dibacanya.

"Memulangkan buku." Suara datar pria itu tak ayal membuat penjaga perpustakaan menolehkan dirinya ke arah lelaki berwajah datar itu.

"Baiklah," sahut sang penjaga yang kini tengah membereskan ketiga buku yang dipinjam oleh lelaki berwajah datar dihadapannya. Sang lelaki tanpa mengucapkan sepatah apapun, langsung berjalan begitu saja. Sang penjaga yang teringat tentang benda berwarna cream pucat milik seorang anak yang tadi tidak sengaja tertinggal, memanggil lelaki itu.

"Hei...Hei," panggil sang penjaga yang sukses membuat lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu—Sasuke, membalikkan badannya dan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau kenal dengan anak pemilik dompet ini?" tanya penjaga itu lagi padanya.

Sasuke yang sempat untuk tidak memperdulikan dompet itu, entah kenapa meraih dompet itu dan melihat-lihat sisi dompet yang belum terbuka itu. Sasuke membuka dompet itu dengan masih di awasi oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Ia mencoba mencari identitas si pemilik. Kini wajah datar itu mulai menunjukkan ekspresi, kerutan samar tercetak di keningnya.

Sakura Haruno

Nama identitas pemilik adalah orang yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Dengan malas, Sasuke menutup kembali dompet tersebut. Kini bibir Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Aku kenal."

Sang penjaga yang menatap wajah lelaki itu nampaknya percaya kalau Sasuke memang kenal dengan sang pemilik. Dan sang penjaga, menitipkan dompet itu padanya untuk dikembalikan pada sang pemilik karena sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan ditutup untuk sementara dikarenakan sang penjaga akan ada urusan mendadak.

.O.O.O.

Gadis itu telah mencari dompetnya disekeliling sekolah. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan dompet kesayangannya itu. Dengan putus asa, ia menghampiri sahabat pirangnya di kantin.

"Inooooooooo," Teriaknya.

Sang gadis yang merasa terpanggil, sontak menolehkan suaranya pada asal suara tersebut. "Ada apa forehead?" tanya Ino keheranan.

Sakura yang kini nampak pucat, dengan airmata yang menggenangi sudut matanya berkata dengan nada bergetar kepada sahabatnya,"dompetku hilang…"

Sakura melemas. Perasaan bergemuruh dihatinya seakan menghantarkan kecemasan tersendiri pada dirinya. Asumsi buruk tentang dompetnya tengah menari-nari dengan liar di seluruh penjuru otaknya. Bagaimana kalau dompetnya terjatuh dan diambil orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau uang didalam dompetnya diambil dan dompetnya dibuang begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau….ahh pikir Sakura. Ino yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Apa? kok bisa? Yaampun kau ceroboh sekali sih forehead!" cerocos Ino pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja kantin. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar cerocosan Ino yang membuat kupingnya panas itu. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Batin Sakura.

"Kau sudah mencoba ke tempat-tempat yang sudah kau datangi hari ini?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya itu. Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Ia meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya pada kantung pernapasannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Yakin? Kau sudah mencari didalam tas mu? Atau kau sudah mencari di toilet? Perpustakan mungkin?" cecar Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura tersadar, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang belum ia jajahi setelah memulangkan buku tadi. Dengan gesit, ia menarik tangan gadis berambut pirang itu dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan kala itu.

Mereka berjalan terburu-buru menuju perpustakaan. Dan kini mereka telah sampai disana. Namun, kedua gadis itu harus menelan kekecewaan kala melihat di depan pintu perpus tertulis tanda, 'MAAF MULAI SIANG INI PERPUSTAKAAN DITUTUP SEMENTARA.'

Sakura dengan tidak sabar menendang pintu perpustakaan dan mengumpat dengan geram. "Kuso!"

Ino yang melihat sahabatnya geram, menenangkan diri sahabatnya itu dan menyuruh sahabatnya untuk beristirahat didalam kelas. Sakura yang kalut, akhirnya menuruti perintah Ino dan mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.O.O.O.

Lelaki itu terlihat tengah menimbang sesuatu dengan pikirannya sambil memegang sebuah dompet berwarna cream yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dalam pikirannya, apakah ia akan mengembalikan dompet ini pada pemilik? Atau ditaruh diatas meja gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun? Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, itu tidak elit. Pikirnya. Ia masih melangkahkan koridor yang sedikit banyak masih adanya siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran kesana kemari. Dalam setiap langkahnya, pikirannya melambung entah kemana. Di dalam diri lelaki itu, egonya masih cukup atau bahkan sangat kental sehingga ia sulit untuk memulangkan dompet tersebut pada sang empunya langsung. Dalam langkah menuju ruang kelasnya, ia melihat sesosok gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya pada pesta yang diadakan oleh kolega ayahnya. Kalau tidak salah, ia kenal dengan Sakura kan? Pikirnya. Dan otak cemerlangnya pun memerintah tubuuhnya untuk menemui gadis itu. Dengan langkah sedikit malas, ia menghampiri gadis yang tengah memunggunginya tersebut. ia menepuk pundak gadis berambut indigo itu pelan dan tak ayal membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu pada sang lelaki yang kini menyerahkan dompet berwarna cream kepada gadis itu. Sang gadis pun meraih dompet itu dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Itu milik temanmu." Suara Sasuke sontak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bersemayam di dalam otak Hinata. Hinata yang sebetulnya masih bingung, menanyakan siapa pemilik dompet tersebut. "Milik siapa?"

Sasuke menyahut singkat, "Sakura." Tanpa basa basi apapun ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih mencerna dengan baik apa yang dituturkan laki-laki berwajah datar tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sekelas dengannya? Lebih baik kau saja yang pulangkan." Suara Hinata yang tertangkap dalam indera pendengaran Sasuke sukses menghentikan langkah lelaki itu. Tanpa berbalik ke arah gadis itu, Sasuke menyahut singkat perihal penuturan yang diajukan oleh gadis itu padanya. "Tidak."

Hinata terpaku dibuatnya. Seingatnya, Karin bilang bukankah Sasuke akrab dengan Sakura-chan? Lantas kenapa tidak dikembalikan? Pikir Hinata. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah kembali. Sedang Hinata kini terfokus menatap benda cream yang mungkin kini sedang dicari oleh pemiliknya. Namun fokusnya terganti karena mendengar suara lelaki yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Jangan beritahu dia."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Soal?"

Lelaki itu menyahut masih dengan tatapan datar kepada gadis yang masih menautkan kedua alisnya itu kerena bingung atas ucapannya.

"Penemuan dompet."

Tanpa mendengar sahutan dari gadis itu, Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini tengah tercengang menatap kepergian lelaki itu.

.O.O.O.

Sakura merutuki kecerobohannya. Kalau saja ia tidak membawa dompetnya mungkin dompet itu masih berada di dalam tasnya. Dan uang yang sudah susah payah ia kumpulkan di dalamnya, masih bisa tersimpan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya mendatang. Ia tahu, kecerobohannya membuat ia sedikit banyak menyesali tindakan sembrononya. Mencari uang tidaklah mudah. Apalagi Sakura sadar bahwa ia bukanlah orang kaya seperti Ino dan anak-anak lainnya yang bisa selalu mendapatkan uang banyak dari orang tuanya. Mencari uang itu sangatlah sulit, terlebih ayahnya yang sudah meninggal juga ibunya yang kini bekerja sendirian untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup beliau sendiri dan Sakura. Makanya, Sakura selalu berusaha untuk pintar-pintar menyimpan uang dan tidak memakainya bila memang tidak ada keperluan. Tapi kali ini, ah ia sungguh kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk meminta uang kepada ibunya, rasanya Sakura tidak tega. Air mata yang tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura, kini telah merembas di kedua pipinya. Seluruh tas yang ada dikelas pun sudah digeledah dan hasilnya pun nihil. Ino kini mengelus bahu sahabatnya yang terasa getarannya di tangan gadis berambut pirang itu. Gadis itu menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura jangan bersedih lagi. Mungkin ini ujian yang diberikan Kami-sama terhadapmu." Tutur gadis berambut pirang itu pada gadis yang masih sesegukan menahan air matanya yang selalu keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ino menghela nafas pelan.

"Mungkin belum rejekimu Sakura. Kalau itu memang rejekimu, dompetmu pasti kembali. Percaya padaku!" Ino menenangkan sahabatnya lagi yang kali ini sudah bisa menghentikan tangisnya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di sudut matanya.

"Hmm." Angguk gadis itu. "Antarkan aku ke toilet pig."

Ino mengangguk dan berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kelas. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti kala seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di pintu kelas sambil menatap ke arah dua anak perempuan tersebut. Tanpa mengubah posisinya, lelaki itu masih berdiri disana menghalangi ruang untuk berjalan kedua gadis itu.

"Minggir kau Uchiha!" Usir Sakura pada lelaki yang masih tidak merubah posisinya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Tidak." sahut lelaki itu dengan nada datar dan dingin secara bersamaan. Sang gadis merah muda itu geram. Matanya yang memerah kini menampakkan kemarahan yang begitu mencekam.

"Kubilang minggir ya minggir!" gadis itu kini berteriak. Tidak dapat menahan gejolak emosinya yang meletup-letup didalam rongga dadanya. Sasuke hanya mendecih tanpa mengubah posisinya sama sekali. Menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar namun terlihat memperhatikan.

"Matamu bengkak. Habis menangis? Cengeng sekali." Cibir lelaki itu kini pada gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah tersulut emosi itu.

Sakura menyahut galak, "DIAM KAU!"

Sakura yang semakin tersulut emosi, kini menarik kerah baju lelaki itu. tangannya yang sudah terkepal seolah ingin menonjok wajah lelaki yang kini masih menatapnya datar. Siswa-siswi disekeliling mereka, hanya bisa menatap mereka tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan keduanya. Mereka sudah biasa melihat perkelahian si pangeran es dengan perempuan 'baja'—begitu mereka menyebutnya—disetiap harinya. Ino yang masih berdiri disebelah Sakura, kini berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dan memegang tangan Sakura yang terkepal dan perlahan menurunkan tangan itu. Sakura mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan itu dan kini ia melepas kerah baju lelaki dihadapanmu.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Jangan kau ladeni Sasuke, lebih baik kita ke toilet sekarang." Ajak Ino pada Sakura. Dan Ino kini menatap Sasuke dan memberikan sedikit pengertian pada lelaki itu. "Dan kau Sasuke, tolong jangan ganggu Sakura dulu. Sakura sedang brsedih karena kehilangan dompetnya."

Sasuke kini menatap gadis merah jambu itu dengan tatapan menyeringai. Seakan-akan ia, ingin menggoda gadis itu dan memancing emosi gadis yang kini tengah menetralkan emosinya.

"Hanya dompet kan? Dompet saja ditangisi."

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura pada lelaki yang kini mencari gara-gara dengannya. Emosi yang sempat mereda kini meletup-letup kembali. Sentakan kasar Sakura terdengar lagi di kuping Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"HEH! Dengar ya Uchiha,aku bukan menangisi dompet atau uangnya. Tetapi aku menangisi bagaimana cara memperoleh dan mendapatkan uang tersebut. Kau mungkin dengan mudah mendapatkan uang dari kedua orang tuamu. Mungkin juga dimatamu, cara memperolehnya itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi tidak untukku."

Kini Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sebelum sempat melewati lelaki itu, ia menubruk bahu bidang dihadapannya itu yang menghalangi jalannya dengan Ino yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sedang Sasuke, kini diam terpaku mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

.O.O.O.

Gadis musim semi itu berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah. Siswa-siswi yang berhamburan riuh keluar kelas dengan semangat, tak memberi sinergi apapun pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sesekali, langkahnya terhenti. Seringnya ia melamun memikirkan hal yang dialaminya siang tadi. Belum lagi kekecewaan pada hilangnya dompet kepunyaannya, ditambah lagi dengan masalah yang diakibatkan oleh lelaki pantat ayam menyebalkan itu padanya. Ia menggeram frustasi. Langkah gontainya terhenti tatkala seorang gadis bersurai indigo memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara tersebut. gadis itu tengah melambai-lambai ke arah Sakura. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau belum pulang Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil tersennyum. "Belum, aku menunggu Neji-nii. " ia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar dan meneruskannya kembali, "kau terlihat lesu Sakura-chan? Kau sakit?"

Hinata menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sakura. Sedang Sakura kini menggeleng pelan sambil menurunkan tangan Hinata dari keningnya.

"Tidak Hinata. Hanya sedikit pusing."

Raut wajah Hinata kini terlihat mencemaskan sahabatnya. "Kau pulang saja Sakura-chan, istirahatlah dirumah. Mau aku antar? Tapi tunggu Neji-nii dulu."

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah dihadapan Hinata. Pancaran mata jade itu, tidak terlihat cerah seperti biasanya. "Tidak perlu Hinata, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku duluan ya?"

Sakura berpamitan dengan gadis berambut Indigo tersebut. Sang gadis berambut indigo itu kini memberi penuturan pada gadis dihadapannya. "Hati-hati ya Sakura-chan."

Sang gadis merah muda mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan gontai meningglkan Hinata. Hinata yang kini mengingat sebuah benda berwarna cream yang dititipkan seseorang kepadanya tersadar bahwa pemiliknya kini menjauh. Hinata mamanggil gadis bersurai merah muda itu lagi.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Hinata memanggil gadis itu. Sang gadis yang dipanggil pun menoleh kembali. Dikejauhan sang gadis menautkan kedua alisnya. Hinata menghampiri gadis itu dengan berlari-lari kecil.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Hinata pada gadis berambut bubble gum itu. Sakura menatap Hinata heran. "Untukku?"

Sang gadis mengangguk. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana. Setelah menutup kembali tasnya, ia menyerahkan sebuah benda berwarna cream pucat yang sedari tadi dicari-cari oleh Sakura kepada gadis itu.

"Ini…." Sakura meraih benda itu, sambil mengecek keeluruhan yang ada didalamnya. Semuanya masih terlihat sama. Tidak berkurang, tidak pula berubah dari tempatnya. Hinata tersenyum senang kala mata jade yang tadi tidak ceria, kini kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Terimakasih Hinata, terimakasih." Ujar gadis itu ceria. Hinata yang menatap sahabatnya gembira itu, turut senang dibuatnya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura, gadis itu berkata, "Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Berterima kasihlah pada seseorang yang telah menemukannya."

Sakura yang tengah ceria itu, kini menatap Hinata dengan bingung. Dalam pikirannya, 'jadi bukan Hinata yang menemukannya?'

"Siapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura yang penasaran akan penemu dompetnya saat ini. Hinata tersenyum jahil. "Rahasia."

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura. Sakura mencubit pipi tembam Hinata dengan gemas. "sudah bisa meledek rupanya? Hem? Ayo beritahu aku!"

Sakura memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya yang kini sengaja dibungkamnya. Hinata yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya, bersuara kembali.

"Seseorang yang tidak boleh disebutkan namanya."

Sakura yang penasaran dengan penemu dompet itu, kini berusaha menggencet Hinata dengan gaya bercandanya seperti biasa pada gadis itu.

"Ayo beritahu aku!" paksa Sakura pada Hinata.

Gadis yang mulai terdesak itu akhirnya pasrah dan mulai memberitahukan seseorang itu pada Sakura. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Sakura masih menunggu gadis itu untuk bersuara. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, gadis itu bersuara juga.

"Tapi kau janji ya pura-pura tidak tahu siapa penemu dompetmu itu?" Hinata membuat persyaratan dengan gadis merah jambu dihadapannya. Gadis itu mengangguk setuju. "Oke."

Hinata mengambil nafas panjang. Ia berasa seperti ingin disidang. Perasaan tidak enak menyusup ke hati Hinata perihal untuk tidak memberitahukan si penemu dompet tersebut kepada Sakura. Namun karena Sakura juga sudah menyetujui persyaratannya, maka mau tidak mau ia memberitahukannya pada perempuan itu.

"Jadi penemu dompetmu yang sebenarnya adalah…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Sakura yang menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Hinata, gemas karenanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna dan seakan ingin lompat dari tempatnya juga perasaan bersalah pada seseorang itu menyusup dalam hatinya kala Hinata meneruskan Ucapannya.

"—Uchiha Sasuke."

TBC

A/N:

Fiyuuuuuwh akhirnya update juga xD

Di chapter ini, sifat Sakura yang ceroboh dan pelupa sebenernya diambil dari sifat Author sendiri *narsis* *digebukin*. Ngetik ficts ini juga sebetulnya butuh perjuangan bangeeeeet, cari sela-sela waktu untuk nerusin. Makanya kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan, aku minta maaf ya^^

Author gak mau banyak omong deh, langsung aja! Kalau ada kritik dan saran dari ficts ini tolong beritahu aku melalui kolom Review atau gak PM juga boleh. Soalnya aku tahu masih banyak banget kekurangannya.

Oh iya, Terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. terimakasih yang sudah fav dan follow ficts ini. Semoga di chapter mendatang ada perubahan yang lebih baik. Berkenan Review kembali? Arigato^^

Oia, selamat awal desember. Jalani awal bulan dengan semangat baru :))


	8. Chapter 8 act 6: Forget

Sudah lebih dari 2 pekan lamanya setelah insiden pengembalian dompet milik Sakura, baik Sakura dan Sasuke keduanya sudah tidak lagi menyeruakan emosi yang biasanya terpancar dari raut keduanya. Tidak lagi mencaci satu sama lain lagi. Dan parahnya, tidak ada yang menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas itu lagi. Anehnya, separuh dari kelasnya merasa telah kehilangan dua sosok yang meramaikan hari-hari mereka. Dan yang lebih teraneh lagi ialah, sosok berambut merah muda itu sebetulnya juga amat merindukan cibiran dari lelaki berwajah datar nan menyebalkan itu. Melihat lelaki itu tidak lagi mencibirnya seperti dulu, ia merasa telah kehilangan. Ia tersenyum masam sekarang. Menertawakan kegilaan otaknya yang sepertinya tidak waras karena memikirkan lelaki pantat ayam menyebalkan itu. Matanya kini menilik lelaki itu yang terfokus menatap pelajaran dengan serius. Terlihat tampan dan berkharisma. Namun sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran hari ini. Kurenai sensei telah mengajarkan pelajaran Biologi hari ini. Dan sebelum menutup pelajarannya, ia meminta seluruh anak-anak di kelas untuk membuat kelompok dan akan dibagikan tugas kelompok mengenai pelajaran hari ini. Mekanisme pembagian kelompoknya, telah diatur oleh Kurenai sensei. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Untuk menentukan siapa sekelompok dengan siapa, mekanismenya dilakukan dengan hitungan. Dimulai dari depan pojok sebelah kanan ada Chouji yang mendapat hitungan 1 dan seterusnya sampai hitungan terakhir ada diangka 9 dan diulang lagi hitungannya dari 1 sampai pada angka 9 kembali. Dan begitu seterusnya. Sakura mendapat urutan nomor 6, lantas Sakura kini mencari 2 orang lainnya yang memiliki urutan nomor yang sama dengannya. Ketika seseorang mengangkat sebuah kertas bertulis angka 6, Sakura menghampiri orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Neji, sepupu dari sahabat baiknya Hinata. Sedangkan Ino mendapat urutan nomor 5. Sedikit terlintas kekecewaan dalam diri Sakura karena tidak dapat sekelompok dengan Ino. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia kala lelaki yang tidak diduga-duga, muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sama datarnya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan nada datar yang terdengar mencibir itu, kini menggema dari mulutnya.

"Oh Kami-sama, jadi aku sekelompok dengannya?"

A Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

SEPARATION

Story by Motoharunana

.

.

.

AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), EyD berantakan, Ide Pasaran, dll

DLDR! Enjoyed~

.

.

.

Sakura menatap mata lelaki itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Padahal yang ia rasakan, entah kenapa setengah hatinya seperti terasa berteriak kegirangan. Wajahnya yang kini memerah entah karena malu atau menahan amarah, perlahan mulai disembunyikannya. Dengan nada yang sedikit gugup, Sakura membalas perkataan anak laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau sekelompok dengan orang sepertimu?"

Sang lelaki pun kini balas menatapnya tajam. Suara menyebalkan itu masih tetap datar namun terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Sakura.

"Oh ya? Lentas kenapa mengikuti nomor urutanku?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya. Sakura yang melihat senyum itu pun terlihat sedikit gusar, dan ia mulai beradu mulut lagi dengan lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Percaya diri sekali! Aku tidak sudi sebetulnya dapat angka yang sama denganmu!" ketus Sakura pada lelaki itu yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. lelaki berambut panjang yang sedari tadi berada di dekat mereka, kini ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan menghentikan perseteruan diantara keduanya.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini… senang rasanya melihat kalian seperti ini kembali hahahaha."

Neji tertawa melihat ulah mereka. Sedangkan dua orang itu kini sama-sama saling membuang arah muka namun masih melirik tajam satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok kita kerjakan tugas ini sepulang sekolah?"

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi membuang pandangannya itu, kini menatap Neji. Dan Sakura, kini mulai membuka suaranya kembali.

"Aku setuju saja dengan usulanmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan lelaki pantat ayam ini?" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum mengejek sambil mencibir lelaki yang kini menatapnya tajam. Sang lelaki yang menjadi bahan perbincangan itu akhirnya menyahut, "Aku tidak keberatan."

Neji mengacungkan jempolnya. "Itu bagus!"

Sakura kini hanya mendengus tidak suka pada Sasuke yang tengah bersuara lagi kepada Neji, yang berada di hadapannya maupun Sasuke.

"Kapan dan dimana kita akan mengerjakannya?"

Sakura kini menatap lelaki itu. Neji yang kini nampak berpikir, akhirnya menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Di rumahku saja, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tidak keberatan. Sedang Sakura kini tersenyum sumringah mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Aku setuju Neji!"

Dan kini Neji tersenyum, namun senyum itu terlihat seperti menggoda di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan ucapan Neji kala itu, membuat dua orang yang tadi bungkam kini saling menatap dengan tatapan keterkejutan yang tiada terduga.

"Tapi sebelum berangkat ke rumahku, kalian berdua saja yang beli ikannya. Aku tidak suka dengan ikan hidup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut raven itu menggenggam buku tebal di tangannya. Sudah banyak waktu yang dihabiskan untuk membaca sebuah buku yang kalau dilihat-lihat tidak dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu cepat. Matanya begitu terfokus dengan bacaan-bacaan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, yang jelas lelaki itu menikmati setiap bacaan yang terfokus pada bukunya. Gadis bersurai merah jambu yang kini terduduk di sampingnya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan. Sebetulnya, ia senang bisa menikmati hal ini kembali dengan lelaki di sebelahnya. Di dalam bus dan duduk bersama, sampai halte berikutnya yang menandakan bahwa mereka akan berpisah disana. Namun kelihatannya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menggubris keberadaan gadis di sampingnya itu. Dengan nada yang tedengar agak malas, gadis itu memanggil Sasuke.

"Pantat Ayam."

Sasuke yang dipanggil seperti itu pun telihat tidak menggubris panggilan gadis disampingnya. Ia hanya menautkan satu alisnya ke atas dan masih menatap bacaan di hadapannya. Sang gadis menghembuskan nafasnya malas.

"Kalau orang memanggilmu, sebaiknya kau dengarkan kenapa 'sih?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar kesal, namun ia masih bisa menahannya.

"Aku dengar, jidat lohan." Lelaki itu menyahut dengan nada sinis yang terdengar datar sama seperti biasanya. Dan mulut Sakura yang baru saja akan membuka karena ingin berbicara, tiba-tiba saja menutup kembali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Seperti ada yang ingin disampaikannya, namun tidak jadi. Sasuke yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari gadis di sampingnya, kini menutup buku itu dan menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan pandangan tajam seperti biasanya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

Eh? Pikiran gadis itu buyar entah kemana kala mendengar suara datar lelaki pantat ayam itu padanya. Gerakannya yang terlihat kikuk, juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, membuat keanehan tersendiri pada gadis itu.

"Ng… besok jam berapa kita bertemu untuk membeli ikan?" Gadis itu bersuara dengan tenang, padahal ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi kegugupannya kala itu. Sang lelaki yang memandangnya dengan mata menyipit, kini menyahut dengan singkat, "Jam 5."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Lalu lelaki itu mulai membuka buku tebal itu lagi dan terlarut dalam bacaan yang ada di dalamnya. Sedangkan Sakura kini terdiam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dasar hatinya. Mambuatnya ingin tertawa sendiri, namun di satu sisi ia sadar akan posisinya sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengamati jalanan yang masih terlihat dari Kaca besar yang berada di depan bus. Suara deru bus yang melantun di sepanjang perjalanan, kini telah terhenti di halte berikutnya, menandakan Sakura harus angkat kaki dari bangku bus itu dan menjajakan kakinya untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi sebelum keluar dari sana, Sakura sempat bersuara pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang kini teralihkan perhatiannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Jangan lupa, Besok ku tunggu kau di dekat stasiun Central Konoha pukul 5 tepat ya pantat ayam. _Jaa ne_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah lelaki itu menggema dalam koridor yang nampak lenggang. Sepi dan sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara deru angin yang tidak terlalu kencang juga sayup-sayup suara guru yang mengajar dari kelas yang baru saja di laluinya. Ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju suatu tempat yang menurutnya pas untuk tempat kesendiriannya. Kelasnya sedang tidak ada guru, membuatnya berani untuk keluar dari kelas dan mencari udara segar di luar kelas yang menenangkan. Deretan undakan-undakan tangga yang kini terlihat di depan matanya, mulai ia coba untuk dijajaki satu per satu. Namun belum satu pun tangga yang akan dilaluinya itu di pijaki kakinya, sebuah suara yang begitu familiar, tertangkap di dalam gendang telinganya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang baru saja akan menaiki undakan tangga yang pertama, kini menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menoleh ke asal suara yang kini semakin dekat dengannya. Sang gadis berambut merah, kini tengah berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya dengan rambut yang berkibar-kibar tertiup hembusan angin yang mamainkan rambut berwarna merah itu. Mata hitam itu, begitu terfokus menatap gadis bermata rubi yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan ketika gadis itu sampai di hadapannya, Sasuke menautkan satu alisnya pada gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sang gadis yang mendengar pertanyaan lelaki berwajah datar di hadapannya, kini menjawab dengan sigap pertanyaan lelaki itu yang diajukan untuknya.

"Pulang nanti, kau sibuk?"

Sasuke yang tadi menautkan satu alisnya, kini mulai menautkan kedua alisnya pada gadis itu. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Tidak."

Sang gadis yang mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke terlihat sumringah. Bibirnya kini tersenyum seolah menambah manis wajah gadis itu. Suara halus gadis itu, kini terdengar lagi di telinga Sasuke.

"Mau antar aku ke toko buku di daerah Central Konoha? Kau kan hobi membaca, siapa tahu kau bisa rekomendasikan buku yang bagus untukku. Bagaimana?"

Sang lelaki yang akhirnya paham akan maksud dari gadis berambut merah itu, kini terlihat sedikit berfikir. Mengingat-ingat apakah ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Sang gadis berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Karin, kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya menyahut dengan pasti, "baiklah."

Karin menyunggingkan senyum kembali kala mendengar jawaban lelaki itu. Ia kini menepuk-nepuk kedua pundak lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sang lelaki memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Oke Sasuke, sepulang sekolah ya!" Ujarnya, lalu segera menghambur menjauh dari pandangan lelaki yang kini begitu terfokus menatap dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah lelaki itu sekarang. Di toko buku yang berada di Central Konoha bersama dengan gadis berambut merah yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat mencari buku yang sesuai dengan kemauannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, kini menatap deretan buku-buku itu dan dengan sigap membaca beberapa penggalan kisah yang tertera pada halaman paling belakang buku-buku yang dilihatnya. Melihat gadis berambut merah itu tengah asyik mencari-cari buku yang diminatinya, membuat pandangan Sasuke hanya menatap tingkah gadis itu. Tingkahnya, geraknya, juga ekspresi wajah itu, seperti terekam dalam memori otak Sasuke. Merekam segala apapun yang dilakukan gadis bermata rubi tersebut. padahal, sudah 2 jam lebih gadis itu berkutat mencari buku yang diinginkannya, namun sepertinya belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sekelebat bayangan Sakura, tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di otaknya kala melihat tingkah gadis berambut merah itu yang mengingatkannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. Namun, ia segera menepis pemikiran tersebut dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gila! Ia rasa, ia sudah gila karena membandingkan gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan satu buku yang tertera di tangannya pada gadis berjidat layaknya ikan lohan itu.

"Sasuke, pernah baca sinopsis buku ini?" tanya gadis itu pada Sasuke yang kini mulai memperhatikan gadis itu kembali. Sasuke menggeleng. "Belum."

Sang gadis mulai mengarahkan matanya pada buku yang berada di tangannya, membaca kata demi kata yang tersusun dalam halaman paling belakang buku tersebut. Sedang Sasuke kini menatap gadis itu lagi. Lama ia menatap gadis itu, tatapannya kini berubah kosong. Pikirannya tengah melambung etah kemana. Ingatannya teralih pada sore hari tepat ketika di dalam bus dan pulang bersama dengan gadis berambut merah jambu. Ia pulang bersama karena seperti biasa, baik ia dan Sakura sama-sama melaporkan hal-hal yang diminta oleh guru Bimbingan konseling yakni Kakashi sensei. Sasuke kini teringat kata-kata terakhir gadis itu sebelum gadis itu turun dari bus.

'Jangan lupa, Besok ku tunggu kau di dekat stasiun Central Konoha pukul 5 tepat ya pantat ayam. Jaa ne!'

Astaga! Kini ia tersadar. Ia sudah ada janji pada gadis itu, membeli ikan untuk tugas biologinya yang akan dikerjakan di rumah Neji hari ini. Ia kini segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung bajunya. Sebuah handphone, namun tatapan kesal terlihat dari wajahnya kala handphone yang berada di genggamannya telah mati total. Gadis berambut merah yang kini telah membayar dan mendapatkan buku yang diinginkannya itu, kini menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Sasu—" Sasuke menyela ucapan gadis itu dengan cepat,"handphonemu masih aktif?"

Karin menatapnya dengan bingung. Seolah baru mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, ia kini menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "masih."

"Boleh pinjam?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu. Sang gadis mengangguk dan memberikan handphonenya pada lelaki itu tanpa menyahut ucapan lelaki itu.

"Kau punya nomor Neji?"

"Tidak. kenapa?"

Sasuke kini menatap Karin dan mulai bertanya pada gadis itu kembali, " kau punya nomor Sakura?"

Sang gadis kini menggeleng sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa 'sih?"

Sasuke langsung menyerahkan handphone itu pada gadis bermata ruby yang kini meraih handphonenya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Tidak jadi."

Sasuke menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya, jam menunjuk pukul 19.00, dan sepertinya yang ada dipikirannya, gadis itu kini sudah pulang dari tadi karena tidak mendapati kehadirannya disana. Dan suara Karin, kini memecah pikiran-pikiran Sasuke kala itu.

"Kau lelah bukan? Sekarang lebih baik kita ke supermarket untuk membeli minum. Tenang saja, aku yang traktir bagaimana?" ajak gadis itu.

Tanpa berpikir kembali, Sasuke menerima tawaran gadis bermata Rubi itu yang kini tengah menariknya ke tempat supermatket itu berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah memandang jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan gusar. Jam menunjuk pukul 19.00. sudah 2 jam lamanya ia menunggu kehadiran lelaki berambut Raven yang menyebalkan itu untuk merealisasikan kesepakatan mereka kemarin. Padahal, Sakura telah mempersiapkan semuanya sore ini. Mulai dari memilih pakaian, memilih tas, sampai memilih sendal hanya untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang kini tidak nampak kehadirannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia yakin, lelaki itu pasti akan datang. Begitu yang ada di dalam benaknya. Namun setengah hatinya lagi, membuatnya ragu untuk menunggu kehadiran lelaki itu. Getaran handphone yang kini berada di saku sweaternya menyadarkannya dan segera mengangkat telepon itu dari orang yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menelepon Sakura hanya untuk menanyakan lelaki berambut pantat ayam yang tengah di tunggu Sakura dan lelaki di seberang telepon Sakura.

"Apa Sasuke sudah datang Sakura?" Suara berat lelaki itu terasa berdengung di telinga Sakura. Dengan malas Sakura menyahut, "belum."

Sang lelaki terdengar resah. Pasalnya mereka sudah berjanji untuk mengerjakan tugas itu bersama-sama hari ini. Sang lelaki kini bersuara kembali.

"Kau masih disitu?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menyahut pertanyaan lelaki di seberang telepon tersebut, "Iya, masih sejak 2 jam yang lalu Neji."

Neji terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Sakura, sepertinya ia tidak datang. Handphonenya juga sulit untuk dihubungi."

Mendengar penuturan Neji, mungkin ada benarnya. Dan dengan berat hati, Sakura menyahut ucapan lelaki berambut panjang tersebut.

"Hem, sepertinya kau benar. Baiklah aku akan pulang. Kita tunggu kabar dari pantat ayam itu saja kalau begitu! Kabari aku kalau kita jadi kerja kelompoknya ya. _Jaa_!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon, Sakura langsung memencet tombol _End Call_ dan segera menutup kembali handphone flipnya tersebut ke dalam saku sweaternya. Jalanan Central Konoha yang tidak terlalu lenggang namun tidak terlihat padat, menemani langkah Sakura yang perlahan-lahan mulai melambat. Ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah supermarket. Dahaga kini terasa di kerongkongannya. Ia belum minum apapun sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan itu semua ulah lelaki berambut pantat ayam menyebalkan itu. Tanpa ba bi bu ia mendengar suara lonceng yang nyaring kala ia membuka pintu supermarket itu dengan perlahan. Namun ia hanya terpaku saat melihat lelaki yang begitu ia kenal tengah menyender pada dinding di sebelah lemari es tengah berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau mau minum apa Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut merah disebelah lelaki itu. Sang lelaki menatap gadis itu dan menjawab dengan gaya khasnya seperti biasa. "Terserah kau saja, Karin."

Melihat adegan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, entah kenapa membuat hati Sakura seperti mencelos. Seperti ada palu besar yang menghantam hatinya. Rasanya kecewa, namun ia juga kesal. Tangannya kini terkepal dan matanya nampak terasa kekesalan yang luar biasa hebat pada lelaki berambut pantat ayam tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar, ia segera keluar dari tempat tersebut dengan langkah seribu dan perasaan yang tidak pernah diduga. Dan sang lelaki kini mulai menatap pintu yang sudah mulai tertutup, tanpa ada siapapun di dekat sana.

.

.

.

.

Kalau saja ia melirik sedikit lebih cepat, mungkin ia akan melihat sesosok gadis merah muda yang tengah berdiri mematung disana, dan menatap ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Karin di halte Central Konoha, kini Sasuke telah sampai di rumahnya. Rumahnya sepi, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Sang ibu pastilah baru saja tertidur karena kebiasaannya tidur pukul 9. Sang Ayah dan kakaknya, pastilah tengah sibuk di kantor. Apalagi sang Kakak yang jenius itu baru saja beberapa bulan bekerja di tempat ayahnya. Kakinya kini menapaki undakan-undakan tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 rumahnya dengan lantai 2. Dan kini, ia telah sampai di lantai 2 dan segera memasuki area kamarnya yang tak jauh dari undakan tangga tersebut. setelah ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia segera membersihkan dirinya dan mengisi ulang baterai handphonenya. Ia mulai menyalakan handphonenya dan mengecek sesuatu disana. Ada beberapa pesan dari Neji.

_Sasuke, kau dimana? Sakura sudah menunggumu dari tadi._

Dan sebuah panggilan dari seseorang kini terasa mengejutkan Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca deretan kata demi kata yang berada pada layar handphonenya. Sebuah nama tertera disana.

Neji.

Sasuke dengan sigap memencet tombol hijau pada handphonenya dan segera bersuara pada orang di seberang telepon sana.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau kemana saja? Hah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari orang di seberang, Sasuke menyahut lagi dengan singkat.

"Aku lupa, aku pergi dengan Karin."

Dan entah kenapa, penuturan Neji kala itu membuat perasaan bersalah menyusup ke dalam hatinya pada seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan bagi dirinya. Dan sebuah palu besar seakan menghantam kepala Sasuke, yang kini tengah menggerutu dalam hati perihal merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sasuke, kau harus tahu. Bahwa sedari tadi, Sakura terus menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kicauan Author:

Haiiiii, aku update lagi! Ini aku geregetan pingin update ini dan akhirnya kesampeaaaaan, kyaaaaa xD *heboh* padahal niatnya setelah tanggal 15, tapi kegoda hahahahaha gimana gimana sama chapter ini? SasuKarinnya makin banyak ya? *digaplok* oke tenang aja karena ini ficts SasuSaku, di chapter selanjutnya aku mau buat em… em… sesuatu yang bakal mengejutkan hahahahaha *ketawa* *gak tahu ngetawain apa*

Woah aku kaget pas liat fav, fav aku segitu ahahaha terimakasih yang udah Fav dan follow. Terimakasih juga yang sudah review. Juga yang sudah menyempatkan baca xD

Seperti biasa, butuk Kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan penulisan-penulisan di ficts-ficts mendatang. Berkenan Review? :3


End file.
